These Violent Delights
by xxJamieMylesxx
Summary: Set in New Moon takes place immediately after the cliff diving incident and shows what should have happened between Jake and Bella Alice doesnt see Bella "die" and the Cullen's dont immediately return. *WARNING LEMONS AND SOME OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE* this is a exclusivly Jacob/Bella fic.
1. Chapter 1

_At that moment the rain stopped I hadn't realised we were already back to Jacobs house until he walked through the front door. The storm pounded against the roof.  
>" You can stay here," Jacob said as he dumped me on the short couch "I mean it- right here. Ill get you some dry clothes."<br>I let my eyes adjust to the dark room while Jacob banged around in his bedroom. The cramped front room seemed so empty without Billy almost desolate. It was strangely omnious- probably just because I knew where he was.  
>Jacob was back in seconds. He threw a pile of grey cotton at me, "these will be huge on you, but it's the best I've got. I'll, er, step outside so you can change". <em>

I reacted to that, panic shot through me I didn't want Jacob to go anywhere

"No, Jake please stay."

I didn't know whether he could read the panic in my expression or it was because he wouldn't have minded seeing me naked but he just nodded his head in agreement Jacob turned his back to me and stared at the wall, that's what I loved about Jacob he didn't always give me what I wanted but somehow he always knew what I needed I stripped off my wet jeans and peeled away my wet top so I was left standing in my underwear and bras Jacobs back was still to me, seeing him there shirtless his short hair tussled and still damp made my body react, _What the Hell, THIS WAS JACOB I was thinking about _but all the same I felt it, _did I feel something for Jacob? Could I?... Yes _I knew how Jacob felt about me he told me all the time I could see it in his eyes. Felt it when he held my hand but now was I feeling the same way? Before my thoughts could catch up with me I walked over to where Jacob was standing and touched his shoulder, he turned to look at me before noticing my state of undress and he averted his eyes

"Bella? Err" He stammered

I placed my hand on the side of his face and turned it to face mine so our eyes met I asked him the silent question with my eyes _is this okay? Do you want this? _I hoped my eyes question

"Bella, I love you" Jacob said

"I love you too, Jake"

I reached up on my toes the same time he brought his face down to mine, Jacob was all warmth and sunlight kissing him was like nothing else right then in that moment I knew that I wanted Jacob, more then that I _Needed _him and he felt the same way back. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and I felt his arms go around my waist as he depend the kiss eventually I pulled away breathlessly still keeping my arm around his neck, We were both breathing heavily a huge grin spread across Jacobs face "about time Bells! I was wondering when you'd realised you loved me too" I laughed and buried my face in his neck leaving a kiss there

"ah, Bells unless you want Embry or Quil to see you ahm, like this you might want to put some clothes on" Jacob said with a smirk.

I heard someone on the outside decking I quickly pushed Jacob away and ran to pull on the sweat shirt and track pants that he'd left for me Jacob laughed I had only just pulled up the pants when Quil and Embry entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note  
><strong>**Hey guys I stumbled across a mistake I made with the story line while  
>writing this next chapter I realised that the point in New Moon were I started Quil actually hadn't become a werewolf and joined the pack so sorry about that but were just going to pretend he's already a member.<br>Also sorry about the horrible spelling and grammar I'm not so great at checking either.  
>_<strong>

Quil and Embry entered the room, they stood in the door way a look of sadness on their faces,

"Harry passed away," Embry said walking over to Jacob,

I felt my heart drop and sadness wash over me I remembered Harry from my childhood, he was one of Charlie's closest friends. Tears welled in my eyes a spilled over I tried to blink them back but before I knew it Jake gathered me against his chest and held me there

"shh Bells it'll be okay I'm here" Jacob said soothingly brushing his lips over my forehead,

"ch- Charlie?" I managed to stammer out and turned my head to look at Embry,

"He's at the hospital with Billy and Sue, Leah and Seth are there to" Embry said

"Billy asked us to come over and check on you," Quil said looking at me pointedly, Sam had clearly spoken to them "and we spoke to Sam he said we won't have patrol tonight, no ones in a good state of mind at the moment" Quil said turning his gaze to Jacob,

"But the bloodsucker might still be out there!" Jacob said his voice rising a tad "it could come for Bella!" Jacob said shaking a little, I raised my hand to his neck to help soothe him

"she won't come onto the Rez," Embry said "She may be a vampire but she's not an idiot, Charlie's staying with Sue and the kids tonight to help make arrangement so he said to let Bella know she's staying here and he'll call in later to talk, "

I let out a sigh, I was glad I didn't have to leave Jacob, and I could tell he was excited about the prospect of me staying over as I felt his heart speed up.

When Quil and Embry left Jacob and I crashed on the couch, he laid down and I curled into a ball by his side in the little room left after his huge body filled the couch, I was half laying on top of him with my head in his chest he drew patterns with his fingertips along my side and eventually we both dozed off.

When I woke the side of my body touching Jacob was flushed and sweaty I stretched out at his side and yawned it was dark outside, we must have been asleep for at least two hours and as I looked up at Jacobs face I seen him the most peaceful I ever had I traced the outline of his jaw and planted a small kiss at the base of his throat Jacob moaned and pulled me close against his side I smiled

"mmm what time is it?" Jacob asked in a tired voice with his eyes still closed

"I'm not too sure, but its dark out" I murmured against his neck

Leaving kisses all the way up to his jaw then back along to his lips Jacob arched his back then shifted his position so that he hovered over me resting his weight on his arms, my hands went to the muscles at his back then to the front to trace the contours of his chest I felt his tongue brush against my lips and I slowly parted them to allow him in, Jacob tasted amazing like pine and rain, I pulled away for air and Jacob kissed down my neck and across my collar bone he reached down and brushed his fingers under my shirt across my stomach my back arched and my body came flush up against his "Jacob," I moaned and pulled his face back to mine I tangled my hands in his hair and didn't leave him enough room to move away, the noise of a car pulling in the drive way brought me back to reality,

"I really hate our dad's" I said against his lips

Jacob sighed and pushed himself up my whole body felt flushed and I was pretty sure I was blushing Jacob looked mostly unaffected until I looked at his crotch and the quiet impressive bulge underneath that looked very happy to see me my blush depend Jacob glanced down himself to see what I was so openly staring out and a grin a mile wide spread across his face, I found myself grinning back before stealing one last kiss before we heard Billy wheel to the door.

"Jacob?" Billy called as he wheeled through the front door,

"Were in here Dad" Jacob yelled back as he pulled me to his side wrapping an arm around me. 

Billy rolled through the door, Charlie walked closely behind him his face sunken and possibly even more pale then before Billy wore a sombre expression I jumped up from the couch and wrapped my arms around Charlie and buried my face in his chest Charlie was shocked from the display of affection which was a rare occurrence not that he didn't know I loved him we just never showed it much, Charlie held me to him loosely at first then held me tighter and breathed a sigh of what seemed like relief,

"I'm so sorry Dad" I said

"Thanks Bells" I let him go and he stood back to give me a reassuring smile which didn't reach his eyes,  
>I turned around to see that Jacob was talking to Billy quietly a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Bells, are you going to be okay here with Jake and Billy tonight?" Charlie asked "I would have just let you go on home but the powers down in forks because of the storm, thought it mighta been safer here for you"

I gave him a warm smile knowing he needed it  
>"Yeah of course dad I'll be fine, don't worry about me okay? I'm tough you just go take care of you" I said<p>

"yeah, she'll be fine Charlie I'll keep an eye on her" Jake said I thought he was joking in attempt to lighten the mood but when I looked up at his face I seen he was being serious

"Thanks Jake" Charlie said "Okay well I better head back over to the Clearwaters, call me if you need anything Bella. Night Billy, Jake" Charlie clapped Billy on the back and walked out the front door after we all said goodnight

"I'm gonna head to bed, Jake you'll help Bells set up a bed?" Billy asked

"erm, yeah sure" Jacob said clearly not so confident with our relationship to tell Billy about it yet, I was glad because I sure as hell was not prepared to tell Charlie, well not until Jake and I had a chance to talk.

"Goodnight Billy" I said as Billy turned and wheeled out of the room.

Once Billy had left the room Jacob took my hand and led me down the hall way to his room once in he shut the door

"We should talk," I said before Jacob could get a word in, he nodded.

"Okay," I struggled to find the right words,_ how can I ask him the things I want to without making a fool of myself _"Bells?" Jake asked after I'd been silent for a while

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to find the words and they're just not coming to me" I said being honest,

"It's okay honey, I know how you feel, how about I go first" Jacob said, I nodded "So erm, are we like together now, like you know am I like your boyfriend?" Jacob asked nervously pulling at the frayed part on his shorts I almost laughed at how cute he was.

But instead I put all my energy into finding an a answer how could I tell Jacob how much he meant to me, how much I wanted and needed him.  
>"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked "because I want to be yours more than anything" I blushed at how embarrassing and corny it sounded.<p>

"Bella, you already belonged to me, and I was yours from that day on the beach it just took you this long to realise" Jacob said pulling me onto his lap, joy blossomed in my chest I was so happy I thought I would cry but instead I lifted my face to Jacob and pressed my lips against his and whispered  
>"I love you Jacob Black".<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. **

**Jacobs POV**

"**I love you Jacob Black."**

I was so happy my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, Bella was mine; finally mine. After everything we'd been through she wanted me, loved me even.  
>Bella wanted to take a shower so I grabbed a towel and fresh t-shirt it was mine so it'd probably reach mid-thigh on her, not that I ever wore T-shirts now days anyway they were to inconvenient the thought of her naked in the next room had me thinking I needed to take a cold shower myself. I sat up from where I'd been reclining on my bed and walked into the kitchen I grabbed some left over pizza from the fridge and stuck a couple of pieces in the microwave for Bella when she got out, I leaned back against the bench while I waited for her food to heat and ate a few pieces cold straight out of the box when I heard a knock at the back door I checked the time from the clock above the sink <em>1:45 AM who the hell could that be? <em> I walked over and pulled the old door open _Seth? Naked._

"Seth! What are you doin-"Then it dawned on me he had phased I could smell the transformation on his skin. Poor kid. Seth was crying his whole body was shaking.

"Jake, I didn'- I didn't know where else to go I was jus- just in the woods behind your house, but- but it wasn't me I was-" Seth stammered out

I grabbed a blanket that had been slung over the back of a kitchen chair and through it over his shoulders, Seth sobbed.

"shh, It'll be okay Seth," I said hugging him Seth couldn't have been older than 14. "Seth listen to me you have to keep calm okay? That's the trigger" Seth took a shaky breath, he looked up at me with a look of confusion on his face

"How do you know Jake?" Seth asked

"Because I'm like you Seth- A wolf".

"The tribe, the stories, they were true weren't they Jacob?" Seth said as I led him inside, I nodded.

"Listen Seth, it's not really my place to tell you okay? I'm gonna go call Sam he'll explain everything. Just sit here and try to stay calm," I said to Seth and sat him on the couch, I walked into the kitchen and was dialling Sam's number when I heard the bathroom door open, _Bella _I walked quickly out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom as Bella was walking down the hallway towards me she smiled, but I must have looked stressed or anxious because she stopped in her place

"Jake?" She said her brow creasing

"Bella I need you to trust me, okay?" I said Bella nodded, "I'll explain everything as soon as I can but right now I need you to go into my room and stay there till I come get you " I said Bella looked frightened but she nodded again "don't be so scared Bella everything's going to be okay it's just safer for you in there at the moment" I said brushing her damp hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead,

"Okay Jake" She didn't ask any more questions I was grateful.

I walked back into the kitchen and dialled Sam's number again in rang 3 times before Emily answered her voice croaky from just being woken up

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, Its Jake is Sam there it's really important" I rushed out,

"I'll put him on Jacob"

"Jake? What's wrong? Is it the vampire?" Sams voice said worried

"No, Sam nothing like that, Its ahh Seth Clearwater. Sam he phased" I said

"Shit." Sam said, Sam hardly swore so for him to say something like that I knew it wasn't good "I was worried this might happen, where is he?" Sam asked

"He's over here, He knocked on my back door when he changed back, Sam he's really scared and I don't know what to do. Bella's here" I said quietly so Seth couldn't hear from the next room.

"It's alright Jake I'm on my way just keep him calm, And Jake whatever you do don't let him near Bella you know how unpredictable we can be" Sam said a note of sadness in his voice,

"Thanks Sam" I hung up the phone and headed back to the lounge room,

"You okay Seth?" I asked seeing him sitting crossed legged on the couch the blanket covering him.

"No, not really Jake, will it always be like that? I won't be able to control it?" Seth asked a fear in his voice,

"No, you'll learn to control it, Sometimes when you're angry or scared you won't be able to but most of the time you'll be able to," I said placing a hand on his shoulder to reassure him,

"Who else is like us?" Seth asked

" Well there's Sam, he's our Alpha" I said Seth looked confused

"Kind of like the boss of all of us" I continued "then there's Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and me you'll be the youngest member" I said I knew Seth would know them all when you grew up on the reservation everyone was family. Seth looked like he was going to say something but Sam walked in flanked by Jared and Embry who I guessed he had picked up on his way over Seth looked even more frightened.

It was around two hours later when Sam and the others finally left, Seth would stay at Sam's tonight till they could go talk to Sue in the morning I grabbed Seth some sweats from the laundry before they left so he could be more comfortable on his way out the door he pulled me into a hug which surprised me

"Thanks Jacob" Seth said letting me go, I smiled at him

"That's okay Seth were brothers now" I replied lightly punching him in the arm he grinned and then followed the others Embry and Jared phased by the woods and Seth stared wide eye in awe of them, then climbed into Sam's truck next to Sam who nodded at me then reversed out.

I sighed and locked up, then walked down my hall to explain to Bella but when I pushed open the door she was sound asleep curled up on my bed, so instead I switched off the light and climbed in next to her holding her against me she sighed in her sleep and mumbled my name before snuggling into me, I placed a kiss on her head and then fell into peaceful sleep myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:  
>Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. <strong>

**Bella's POV  
><strong>It was lunch time the next day by the time I woke up Jacob was already awake and was watching me sleep, "Hi" I said smiling at a blush spreading across my face "hey beautiful" he said leaning down to kiss me it was a chaste but I was still breathless when he pulled away, I was content just to lay there for the rest of the day but I saw Jacob's brow furrow and I remembered last night,

"So last night?" I started to try prompt him into talking, Jacob shifted so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard and pulled me up so that I was half laying on him my head on his chest I traced his abs and placed a kiss on his bare chest

"While you were in the shower last night Seth Clearwater showed up at my back door, He had phased" Jacob said and I could hear sadness in his voice,

"Seth? Harry's son? I didn't know he was part of the pack" I said

"He wasn't, last night was the first time he phased, Sam thinks it was the stress for Harry's death that triggered it, he's just a kid Bells he shouldn't have to go through all this" Jacob said holding me tighter for comfort.

"Jake I'm sorry" I said, I didn't really know what to be sorry for but I guess I was sorry Jacob was feeling like this "I mean it can't be all bad, I've been with the pack at Emily and Sam's, You guys aren't just giant werewolves you're a family too and I think that's the best part about what you do, and Seth needs family more than anything now that Harry's gone, he needs brothers who can show him things his that his dad can't anymore" I said sitting up to look Jacob in the eye.

"Thanks Bells you always know what to say to make things better," Jacob said I didn't know what to say so I just reached up and kissed him Jacobs hands went round my back and he started rubbing circles into it with his thumbs I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands through his hair sitting by his side was uncomfortable though because I had to twist my body at an awkward angle to reach him so I turned my whole body around to face him kneeling so one of my knees went either side of him straddling his waist, Jacob reacted to the change in position he opened his mouth and I could feel his tongue at my lips I opened them letting it into my mouth pushing against my own it felt amazing Jacobs hands moved from my back one went to my thigh and it started to massage the inside of it that made my head fall back and I moaned, Jacobs mouth went to my neck kissing and sucking the skin into his mouth I rubbed my hips against his looking for some kind of friction without even thinking about what I was doing, Jacob took his free hand and pulled one of my hands free from his hair to hold it, I linked my fingers through his he raised his hand against his chest above his heart I could feel it beating steadily through his skin Jacob pulled away and I leaned forward so our hands were wedged between us, so that the back of his hand was resting against my breast I let go of his hand and turned it and pressed his palm against it letting him know it was okay for him to touch me Jacob and I made eye contact and I crushed my lips back to his, I could tell Jacob didn't really know what he was doing, rather just going off instinct _hell I don't even know what I'm doing _we both lacked experience but when Jacobs thumb brushed across my nipple I arched my back pushing my boob further into his hands this time I pulled my mouth away and attacked Jacobs neck with my tongue and lips biting down a little in some places I felt Jacob get hard against my leg and I rubbed against it not quiet where I wanted but against my leg was enough I slid my hand down between us to reach for him but before I could Jacobs bedroom door burst open,

A girl a bit older then myself bust in smiling then a look of shock came over her face when she seen where we were,

"Jacob?" the girl said

"Rachel!" Jake said in surprise jumping up so I fell off his lap and onto the bed.

"oh god ahm I'm just gonna leave and I'll be in the lounge come out when you erm decent" Rachel said covering her eyes and walking back down the hallway.

Jacob turned back to look at me in shock I laid face down on the bed in shock and from embarrassment "Oh my god Jake that was your sister wasn't it?" I said Rachel, Rebekah and I had always been shoved together as kids and now she had seen me practically molesting her brother

"Yeah, I don't even know what she's doing here she's supposed to be in college" Jacob said sitting on the end of the bed "well, that was awkward" Jacob said but I could hear the humour in his voice,

"Jacob! This isn't funny, I am so embarrassed your sisters going to hate me!" I said still hiding my face

"Bells don't be ridiculous," Jacob said touching me on the back I sat bolt upright

"Nope! No touching, its already bad enough your sister probably thinks I'm some massive skank taking her brother innocence" I said standing up next to the bed

"Bella listen to me okay? There is nothing wrong with what we just did okay, that was perfect" Jacob said and I let him wrap his arms around me because he was being cute, But what he said brought other questions to my mind _was what we just done okay? Was it too fast? _I sighed and we were silent for a few minutes

"Hey Jake?" I asked against his chest

"mmm?" Jake replied letting me know I had his attention

"Was what we did okay? I mean it wasn't too fast was it?" I asked him blushing, Jacob pulled back to look me in the eye.

"No Bella, that was amazing; It was more than okay" He said and I blushed even harder I smiled glad that he felt the same was I did "What about you? Was it too much?" he asked I just shook my head a smiled

"Good erm, Hey Bella while were talking about it I was just wondering if you know, you'd ever been _further _with a boy? Jacob asked almost shyly, my face heated up so much I thought I would die "you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I mean, I'm still a virgin if that helps?" Jacob said looking concerned over I'm sure over how red my face had gotten

"me too. Jake me too" I said hoping that was enough of an answer he grinned then his whole facing lighting up in a smug kind of way probably being happy that I hadn't with Edward it'd made me want to slap him a little bit

"I'm Glad" Jacob said "come on Rachel will be waiting" he grabbed my hand an pulled me out of the room,

We were just passing the front door on our way to the lounge when Paul bound through the doorway "Hey Jake, Bella" he said waving at us

"Hey, whats up?" Jake said I smiled politely, Jake led us into the lounge and motioned for Paul to follow, Paul started saying something but when he spotted Rachel standing by the mantel he was cut short and his expression changed and the whole room become tense, Jacob looked over at Paul curiously then Jake's expression turned to one of shock

"Oh fuck". 

**Yes I really am going to leave it there!  
>Some interesting news though is that I've decided that chapter 7 will be the chapter where Jacob and Bella finally take the next step in their "bedroom relationship"<br>Let me know if you think that's too soon.  
>Also thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it!<strong>

**And also if you have any ideas for some chapters please let me know! It would be a huge help.  
>Cheers Jamie xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:  
>Stephanie Meyer owns these toys I'm just playing with them. <strong>_

**JPOV.  
><strong>"Oh fuck".

Paul had imprinted. On my sister, _not cool guys.  
><em>Paul stood in the door way of my lounge room staring wide eyed at my sister in a way that made my stomach turn unpleasantly, _really Paul it had to be her _ I thought to myself Bella was watching the whole thing with a look of confusion on her face.

I grabbed Paul roughly by the arm and shoved him into the kitchen _I so do not need this today _Paul put up a fight unwilling to take his eyes of Rachel but I managed to shove him hard enough I broke through his intense staring of my sister,  
>"Paul common focus for a second we have to call Sam" I said when he tried to peer back around the corner into the lounge.<p>

"Jacob, Oh my god you have no idea what its like-" He lost his train of thought "She's so- so- everything I don't know how to explain it" Paul said

I ignored him and reached for the phone while still blocking his exit, I roughly punched in Sam's number as I heard Rachel and Bella start talking in the lounge, this time it was Sam who answered,

"Hello?"

"Sam its Jake," I said

"Jacob? Let me guess Leah at your door?" Sam said sounding relieved

"What? No. why would Leah be at my door?" I said confused

"Oh, Sue said she's been missing since last night I thought maybe she'd found her way to your place as well" Sam said

"LEAH PHASED?" I asked shocked I didn't know girls could carry the Were gene.

"No! Yes! We don't know, I just suspect I'm not even sure if girls can, she could have just gone off to be alone for a while for all we know" Sam said I felt _relieved_ it was hard enough for all us guys to share a mind let alone trying to share one with a female.

"Oh okay, I was actually calling about Paul he-"

"IF YOU TWO HAVE BEEN FIGHTING AGAIN-" Sam started his angry alpha voice on

"What? No it's not that, Sam you need to come over here. Paul just imprinted, on Rachel" I said.

"What? Emily and I are on our way, Where's are they now?" Sam asked

"Rach is in the lounge with Bella and Pauls in the kitchen with me" I said

"Good keep them separate till we can explain things to Rachel, Tell Paul to take a run or something" Sam said

"Okay, hurry". I hung up and turned to Paul who was watching Rachel from the kitchen door way, Rachel thank god had her back to him, "Paul, Sam said you should take a run or something till him and Em can get here." I said placing a hand on his shoulder

"What? No, what if something happens to her while I'm gone" Paul said looking frightened at the idea of leaving her it was the most emotion I'd ever seen Paul show.

"Paul, She'll be fine, I'm not going anywhere I'll take care of her, you do anything now and you'll just scare her common take a hike." I said feeling sick and shoved him towards the back door he hesitated again but with another shove retreated out the door and towards the woods where he phased and sprinted into them.

I walked back inside and into the lounge room, Bella was perched on the edge of the couch looking worried I smiled reassuringly at her then walked over to Rachel and pulled her into a hug "Hey Rach it's good to see you what are you doing back?" I asked trying to distract her from what just happened

"Hey Jake, it's good to see you too! I've missed you and college is on break so I thought I come home, but umm Jake who was that?" Rachel asked looking confused I contemplated ignoring her question when she raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip putting on her difficult face.

"ahm that was Paul, you remember Paul right?" I said smiling at her

"no, wait. Paul from High school?" she asked , I nodded in response

"wow he really ah, filled out" she said smirking "but what was his problem, you know with all the staring?" She asked eye browns furrowing

"I dunno maybe he was just surprised by the fact that you _didn't _fill out" I teased she slapped at my arm but I dodged out of the way in doing so I turned on my side giving her full view of right arm

"A TATOO JACOB? YOU GOT A TATTOO" Rachel shouted grabbing hold of my arm and looking at it, I shrugged her off gently.

"give it a rest Rach," I said looking over my shoulder to roll my eyes at Bella she giggled, I liked that sound, I reminded myself to make her do it more often.

"What is it?" She asked when the initial shock wore off

"It's the tribal symbol," I said "some of the other guys on the res got them as well." I winked at her then walked over to sit on the couch next to Bella pulling her back towards me. I heard the front door creep open and dad wheeled through into the room, Rachel looked over at him from where she had been watching Bella and her eyes teared up. Dad looked shocked to see her then a wide grin spread across his face

"Dad!" she threw herself at him hugging him over the wheel chair I used the opportunity to stand up and pull Bella out of the room and down the hall into mine.

"Jake you want to explain to me what happened out there before?" Bella said as soon as I closed the door.

I was supposed to keep pack business a secret but Sam hadn't given me specific orders not to tell Bella about Paul, "Paul imprinted," I said simply I could see thoughts flashing through Bella's mind and trying to remember what I'd told her about imprinting then recognition flashed across her face as she remembered what it meant,

"WOW, just now? I didn't realise it could happen that quickly" she said

"It can, and it did. Rachel's bound to Paul forever now, look we don't have much time Sam and Emily are on their way. You should get dressed" I said looking down at her bare legs "even though I wouldn't mind if you stayed like this" I said pulling her closer and crushing her lips to mine I pulled away before she could protest and seen a deep red blush creep over her cheeks,

"Love you Jake" she said and I swore my heart skipped a beat, I swung the door open and heard her follow me out into the hall I went on to the lounge but she turned and ducked into the laundry were her clothes were in the dryer. When I walked into the lounge Rachel wasn't in there but I could hear her banging around in the kitchen making something to eat I guessed but Dad was sat facing the TV

"Dad?" I said getting his attention which was currently on the baseball game on TV, he looked my way.

"Jacob, what's wrong" he said noticing my expression,

"Dad, you're never going to believe it but, Paul was here before and-" I cut off not being able to finish my sentence

"And? Did you two have a fight again. Because Jake you know you shouldn't fight your brothers their not your enemies" Dad said _why did everyone keep thinking that? We don't fight that much, do we? _

"No dad! Something much worse actually" I said and watched as he frowned "Dad, Paul imprinted on Rachel" I said, Dads eyes went wide with shock then he smiled _what the hell? _"Dad? Your happy about this?" I said shocked

"Of course! Jacob we were so worried about when she got home how could we keep your secret from her, this is the answer and now she's bound to La Push just like you and I are, Jacob we get her back and not just for a while, forever, as long as Paul is what he is Rachel will have to stay" Dad replied _I never thought of it that way, I did miss her. _

I Shrugged then I heard footsteps on the porch and the door swing open Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim and Paul walked in,

"Billy, Jake" Sam said in way of greeting nodding to us Emily swept down to kiss Billy on the cheek "Hey guys" She said smiling and talking in her usual friendly voice the rest nodded or said a quick hello, Kim looking slightly intimidated as she hid behind Jared holding onto his arm

"Where's Rachel?" Paul asked anxiously

"Kitchen" Billy replied indicating with his hand Paul went to head in but Sam put a hand on his shoulder

"Let Emily go" Sam said

"It's okay Paul, come on Kim." Emily said giving Paul a reassuring smile then her and Kim disappeared into the kitchen.

"We should phase it'll be easier" Jared said

"Good idea, come on Jake." Sam said walking towards the front door when Bella came into the lounge I paused not sure what to do

"Ahh Bells, we just have to go out for a second, we shouldn't be too long, do you want to wait or?" I said really hoping she'd stay

"Ah yeah I guess I can wait" Bella said looking disappointed that I was leaving

"Bella?" Emily called from the kitchen "Bella, could you come in here for a second." Bella looked at me confusion on her face I nodded a huge grin on my face I was glad they considered her like_ my _imprint they hardly ever let outsiders in on secret tribe business but I guess Bella wasn't really an outsider anymore.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at a Jacobs reassuring smile and smiled back

"I'll see you later then?" I asked, Jacob nodded in response and walked into the kitchen where Emily and Rachel were sitting with some other girl Rachel looked shocked and a little scared,

"Hey Emily" I said taking a seat next to her at the table, Emily smiled warmly at me

"Bella, this is Kim, Jared's girlfriend" Emily said

"Oh hi, it's nice to meet you" I said reaching out my hand

"You too Bella, I've heard heaps about you" Kim said shaking my hand she seemed nice.

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt but your telling me that all the tribe stories are true, and that Werewolves are real?" Rachel said _wow they didn't waste any time telling her_

Emily nodded encouragingly "yes that's right" Emily said

"and that Jacob and Paul are werewolves" Rachel said in disbelief

"well them and Embry, Quil and Jared" Emily added

"And Seth" I added on the end, then I blushed realised I had just involved myself in something that was probably supposed to be pack business, but Emily just smiled at me

"and Seth, Rachel I know this is a lot to take in but you just need to trust us," Emily said soothingly

"I don't believe you! You're all crazy" Rachel said

"Why don't we just show her?" Kim asked

"I dunno I'll have to ask Sam" Emily said "it's dangerous" Emily said touching the side of her damaged face "I'll be right back" Emily walked out of the kitchen and I heard the front door bang shut as she went out into the front yard. Rachel was still sitting there in shock so I turned my attention to Kim she had the same tan colored skin and long straight black hair that I came to associate with girls from La Push, she was beautiful with wide brown eyes and long thick eyelashes

"Have you seen them phased before?" Kim asked me, I nodded

"Only once but before I knew it was them, have you?" I asked Kim she also nodded

"Yes, only Jared though he's showed me a few times I need a bit of convincing, like Rachel the first time but after that I was just fascinated by him" Kim said blushing a little bit as well Emily walked back into the room

"Come'on Sam said its okay" Emily said motioning to us we all stood up and followed her out I was excited to see Jacob in his wolf form but I heard Rachel mutter something about Crazy women, I ignored her and followed the other two girls through the kitchen and out the front door we stood on the porch and faced towards the woods,

"Guys really you can give up the act kay-" Rachel started in a loud voice, Emily shooshed her and looked towards the woods again

After a minute the wolves appeared along the edge of the clearing Rachel let out a scream before Emily clamped her hand over Rachel's mouth and put a hand on her shoulder to soothe her the wolves ears flickered but they continued forward they were huge _so much bigger then I remembered, which ones Jacob? _I looked at the four wolves standing in front of me, a giant russet colored one was one that caught my eye and as I stared into his large brown eyes the rest of them didn't matter anymore regardless of how dangerous they could be I walked over to where Jacob stood by the front steps a placed my hand on his neck his fur was thick Jacob leaned into my hand a humming noise coming from his chest, I let out a short chuckle at how animalistic he was. Then the world narrowed back in and I heard Emily talking to Rachel who seem to finally accept the wolves existed, Rachel stepped forward shyly

"Is that Jacob" Rachel asked talking to me, I nodded and stepped away from Jake and back up onto the porch with the other girls while the wolves went back into the woods to phase I noticed Kim then leaning against the porch railing staring at the place in the woods where Jared had disappeared to a tear slipped down her cheek,

"You okay Kim?" I asked

"Yeah," She said smiling "I'm just really glad that Jared imprinted on me, it's the best feeling you know? Knowing that someone's going to love you forever no matter what" Kim said then wiped her cheek with the back of your hand

"You may not see it now, Rachel but you're really lucky to have Paul" Emily said and led us back inside, We sat in the lounge and once we sat down and Rachel had calmed down Emily explained the whole imprinting thing and by the end she actually looked excited about the whole thing l was glad but one thing stayed on my mind _if Jacob loves me so much why hasn't he imprinted on me?_

**Authors Note.  
>Hey guys, Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring,<br>but I had to get this chapter out of the way to get to the interesting and funs stuff that's coming up.  
>xx Jamie<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer  
>these aren't my toys I'm just borrowing them. <strong>

**BPOV**

Later that day at around 4 Charlie stopped by to pick me up, his face was sunken and pale and he looked like he hadn't slept, Charlie chatted to Billy for a little while which gave Jacob and I time for a lengthy goodbye which didn't involve any speaking though we did use our mouths,

"Bella? Common it's time to go" Charlie called from the lounge room, I pulled my mouth away from Jacob, breathing heavily I pushed Jacob chest when he tried to bring his mouth back to mine

"Coming Dad just a second" I hastily pulled my hair tie out and retied it, "How do I look?" I asked Jacob who smiled

"Beautiful." I rolled my eyes at him

"So I don't look like I've been in here for the last 20 minutes with my tongue down your throat" I asked grinning at him, Jacob's only response was to lean down and kiss me one more time but before I had a chance to react he turned away from me and grabbed my hand pulling me out his bedroom door,

"Bells, I was thinking that if you want to leave you truck here and go with Charlie I could come by and pick you up later the pack was going to have a bonfire down at the first beach" Jacob said still holding my hand as we walked out the front to where Charlie and Billy were waiting

"Sure that sounds great" I said smiling "but isn't it a little soon, I mean Harry only passed away yesterday" Jacob nodded,

"I know, but I think it's just Sam's idea on how to keep us all sane, it'd also be kind of an initiation for Seth a way to make him feel part of the pack, help him take his mind of his dad for a little while" Jacob said I nodded it sounded like a good plan I slipped the key to my car out of my back pocket and handed it to him

"Here, I'll see you tonight" I said passing them to him and giving him a quick hug, weary that Billy and Charlie were watching us, as I pulled away though Jacob leant down and kissed me it made my toes curl and for a second I forgot where we were I pushed at Jacobs chest and when he pulled back he was grinning, he winked at me then turned and walked back into the house calling a quick

"See-ya Charlie, I'll pick you up at 6 Bells" Over his shoulder.

The drive back to forks was quiet and I hoped that Charlie wouldn't ask anyting until we got home where I could escape from his questions about Jacob, I wasn't so lucky we were only 5 minutes out of forks when Charlie cleared his throat,

"So Bella, you and Jake hey?" Charlie asked my face burned and I turned my head to look out my windows

"Yep, me and Jake dad" I said in way of reply hoping that he'd drop it,

"Well, I'm glad Jake's good for you Bells your happier when he's around and that makes me happy" Charlie said.

I smiled not that it really mattered what Charlie thought, I would love Jacob anyway but I was glad he approved "Thanks Dad."

When I got home the first thing I did was take a long relaxing bath I had brought some new raspberry scented candles I'd placed some in my room but a few in the bathroom, I soaked until my skin was wrinkled and the water got cool,  
>In my room I stood staring into my wardrobe for what felt like an eternity I wanted to look nice for Jacob so far I had never made an effort when going to see him <em>but before he wasn't you're boyfriend <em>I started out by laying a matching black cotton bra and underwear set with black lace around the edges, not that I was planning to let Jacob see them tonight _but you never know _we were going to the beach so it was going to be freezing jeans were a must, I grabbed out a pair of black skinny legged jeans which showed of the little curves I have and matched it with a long sleeved navy blue top which was tight and fitted and with a deep neckline, I through on a cardigan but left it unbuttoned, Seeing as were going to beach, I quickly packed some spare sweats, hoodie and a tank top into my bag along with some clean underwear and socks in the likely event I fell into one of the rock pools or the ocean, on my feet went a pair of canvas lace up shoes which I could pull on and off easily enough to walk on the beach, I checked my bedside alarm clock, only 5:30 I grabbed my pack and headed down stairs Charlie was sitting in front of the TV but it was muted and didn't look like he was watching it

"Dad?" I asked throwing my bag on the floor by the door and sitting on the sofa next to him, Charlie looked up shocked like he hadn't heard me come in at all and I made a lot of noise which consisted of me stubbing my toe on the table and swearing

"Bells? You heading out?" Charlie asked , I nodded

"Jacob and I are going to a bonfire in La Push with some other kids from the Res," I looked at his sad face "unless did you want me to stay behind with you?" I asked, Charlie gave me a smile but it didn't reach his eyes

"Thanks Bells, but no I'll be fine" He said giving my hand a squeeze, Charlie and I were alike in that way when I grieved over Edward I wanted nothing more than to be alone aside from Jake of course, Charlie was the same he just needed to be alone to grieve for a while,

"Okay. We'll I stuck some leftovers in the microwave if you're hungry" I said Charlie nodded

"Should I wait up for you?" Charlie asked but I could see how tired he was

"No its okay, I'll just get Jake to follow me home in the rabbit I've got a key," I Said

"You could stay in La Push, if you liked? I have to head over to Sue's in the morning before the funeral, that's in the afternoon then I could bring you home and we'll get changed and go" Charlie suggested I was stunned _did Charlie seriously just tell me I could stay over at Jakes._

"Really Dad you would let me do that?" I asked

"Bella, I trust you. But more than anything I want you to be happy and if Jacob does that then I trust you to stay there. Unless, I can't trust you?" Charlie said narrowing his eyes in thought, I blushed

"NO DAD! Ahh, you can trust me, thanks" I said looking at my feet "How about this if the bonfire goes past 12 I'll stay over at Jakes otherwise I'll just drive home?" I said

"Sure that's sounds great," Charlie said, I heard the roar of the truck pull into the drive way

"That'll be Jake, I'll see you later Dad" I said and stood up grabbing my bag from the doorway I leant down to kiss his forehead, this time he blushed and grumbled a goodbye, I swung the front door open just as Jake was about to knock

"Hey Babe" He said and leant down and kissed me I pulled back before he could and pulled the house door shut and instead marched pass him to the truck, Jacob followed me but before I could climb into the passenger seat Jacob pinned me between the door and him "Bella?" I looked into his eyes and seen something I never wanted to see in Jacob fear, sadness and anxiety? I put my hands on his face

"You're impossible to stay mad at, you know?" I said

"You were mad at me?" Jacob said, I smiled

"No not really, more shocked" I said Jacob looked confused I rolled my eyes "That little PDA you did in front of Charlie and Billy!" I Said Jacob just grinned

"Oh come'on Bells you were gonna have to tell Charlie eventually" Jake said

"Yeah well making out with you wasn't exactly the way I pictured telling him" I said "you're lucky he wasn't wearing his gun"

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that Charlie doesn't approve of us? Please Charlie loves me and you know it" Jacob said glancing between me and the road still smiling

"Fine, your right! But from now let's keep the touching and kissing to a minimum, I think it makes him uncomfortable" I said glaring at him

"Well, Charlie's not here now" Jacob said raising an eyebrow at me I smiled as he slid an arm around me and dragged me towards him across the bench seat of the truck and against his side. I Smiled and turned my head to place a kiss in the centre of his chest

"Why do you never wear a shirt?" I asked Jacob shrugged

"I dunno their just not really convenient, I mean we have to carry them around when we phase and carrying shorts is hard enough, also I don't really need it I am _hot," _Jacob said grinning at his own joke "Why? Does it bother you? Can't keep your hands off me can you Bells" Jacob said winking down at me I hadn't realised up till then that I had been running my hand up and down his chest I quickly stopped and looked the other way

"Get over yourself Jacob" I Said playfully. He laughed, I turned my head and feeling playful kissed his nipple slightly running my tongue over it. Jacob tensed and was silent for a minute before saying

"Bella if you do that again we will definitely not make it to the bonfire" Jacob said I just laughed and kissed his shoulder before moving back to my side of the bench.

**Author's Notes. **

**So this was originally going to be one long chapter but when it got passed 5,000 words I thought it was a tad ridiculous so I split it into two chapters.  
>So the Lemon scene will now take place in chapter 8.<br>Cheers guys  
>xx Jamie <strong> 


	7. Chapter 7

When we pulled into the parking lot of the first beach I could see Embry and Quil along with Paul Rachel piling out of the car and getting supplies from the back Rachel and Paul were holding hands _well that's a good sign_ Jake climbed out then hurried around to take my hand as I got out the other side,

"Hey guys" I Said as we came to stand next to them,

"Hey Bells" Rachel said coming to stand beside me throwing an arm around me _this is weird _I though the rest of the group said their hellos Rachel had a picnic basket slung on one arm and I noticed paul was carrying what looked like boxes filled with food

"What's this?" I asked

"Food" Rachel said "Emily asked us to pick it up, and there a hell of a lot of it" Rachel said I nodded

"Yeah, you should see these guys eat, they hardly stop enough to take a breath" I said laughing at the memory from breakfast at Sam and Emily's as I was talking to Rachel Jacob let go of my hand and started wrestling with Quil and Embry I raised an eyebrow I so did not come to be ignored so I took the opportunity where Jacob was leaning over Embry who he had just thrown to the ground and ran up jumped on his back wrapping my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck I was glad he had been bent over at the time or I would never had reached

"What the? Bella?" Jacob said, I laughed when he stood up to his full height giggling when he reached behind him to cup my thighs to make sure I didn't fall off "You crazy girl," Jacob said jokingly

"well, you shouldn't ignore me" I said teasingly in his ear

" I'll be sure to remember that next time, but maybe I won't I don't think I mind you riding me" Jacob said and I blushed at his double meaning before I could think of a reply Embry called from the entrance to the path that led down to the beach

"Come on you too! Or there'll be no food left"

Jacob and I followed him me still on Jake's back when we reached the sand at the base of the ramp he started into a sprint into where the pack was throwing me around on his back so that I giggled and squealed when we reached the group he eased me onto my feet,

"About time you two got here" Emily said smiling warmly at me she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me away from Jake to where food had been set up on a portable table someone (probably Emily) Thought to bring and helped me make up a plate she then led me around the other side of the large fire to where Kim and Rachel were sitting, Kim was leaned against Jared and didn't really look like she was listening to what Rachel was saying, so when we sat next to Rachel that was the perfect chance for her to turn her full attention to Jared, I noticed Jacob across the fire from me talking to a boy who looked younger than the rest and I didn't recognise, Sam sat on the kids other side "Is that Seth?" I asked Emily, who nodded.

"He's so young" I said Emily nodded a sad look on her face then we ate in silence for a while then Jacob came over and dropped down next to me I through my paper plate into the fire and positioned myself so my back was to his chest and one of his legs went either side of me Jacob leaned his back against one of the wooden benches and wrapped his arms around my middle I held his hands rubbing circle into them with my hand

"You having fun?" He asked me

"Yeah, its great I've never really been to a bonfire only once before with the kids from forks remember that day?" I asked him

"Of course, that's the day I first fell in love with you" Jacob said kissing my hair, my breath caught in my throat and I turned my head to meet his lips, I wasn't planning to end the kiss so soon but the pack was hooting and cheering I blushed and hid my face in Jacobs chest and when I looked up Jacob was glaring at them,

"Okay Guys knock it off!" Sam said from the top of the circle where him and Emily were seated on a bench Emily leaned into Sam the group went silent and everyone turned to look at Sam who cleared his throat, "We came here tonight not only to be together as a pack but to remember a elder of our tribe; Harry Clearwater and welcome his son and our newest brother into our pack; our family. Also to acknowledge the bonding of Rachel and Paul" Sam said the happy mood that had been present only moments was replaced by sombre expressions and called for Quil to place and arm around Seth to comfort him "Harry has passed into the spirit realm but will always be remembered by this pack and our tribe as long as I am alpha, so tonight celebrate all of you in memory of Harry Clearwaters life and the gift he gave us; Seth" all the boys including Jacob let out a howl at the top of their lungs I jumped at the sound and looked at Jake surprised he just winked.  
>A while later Emily and Rachel were deep in conversation about shopping and weather seattle was worth the drive, I was completely uninterested and Jacob was off talking with Seth, so I was surprised when I looked up to check on him again he was standing directly in front of me he leant down and wishpeared in my ear<p>

"You wana get out of here for a while?" I nodded and held out my hand for him to help me up he did and then took my hand in his and started leaving the group when someone, Embry I'm pretty sure shouted

"Leaving so soon you two" I blushed

"Just taking a walk Embry" Jake said turning around and winking at his brother not stopping walking but rather walking backwards when he turned back around I slapped him on his arm, only making my hand sting

"Thanks Jake, your brothers must think I have such high morale's" I said joking. Jacob shrugged

"Who cares what they think, I think your perfect" Jacob said and I let him throw his arm around my shoulder and kiss the top of my head, we stopped at the truck and grabbed a picnic blanket

"Bit presumptuous aren't we?" I asked Jacob _I am so not having Sex on the beach, _

"Calm down Bells, I just wanted to show this cool place I found on Patrol this other night, I thought you'd rather this then sit on wet sand" Jacob said holding up the blanket before taking my hand again.

He led me a little bit further down the beach, we climbed over so rocks and when we came round the bend a bit more we came to the place Jacob had mentioned it was a cove in between to mounds of rocks with an open patch of sand 6m wide, at the top of the clearing was the woods and opposite was the ocean, It was completely secluded and from where we sat on the blanket away from the water you could see the cliff where I had jumped. Jacob sat down beside me then laid back pulling me with him

"It's beautiful here" I said as I looked up at the sky, the stars were out and it was beautiful but not half as beautiful as the boy lying beside me I rolled onto my stomach so I was partly on top of him and looked into his eyes,

"I love you Bella" Jake said I smiled and kissed him, I ran my tongue along his bottom lip silently asking him to his mouth he did and I slipped my tongue into his mouth pressing it against his when we came up for air I wasted no time and kissed my way back along his jaw down his neck and across his collarbone I through a leg across his waste for some leverage as I kissed across his chest and ran my tongue around his nipple circling it I immediately felt him go hard against my leg, he groaned

"Bella your killing me" Jacob said I ran my hand down his chest and across his washboard abs until I reached the top of his cut of shorts then I ran my hand down over his member pressing down so he would feel me through his shorts, Jacob moaned again , I pulled my hand back and laid it on his stomach

"Is this okay Jake?" I asked as I slipped my hand under the waist band on his shorts

"Please, Bella." Jacob said as an answer I slipped my hands out of his shorts and undid the top button and his fly I reached inside and found he was bare underneath I stroked him from tip to base and cupped his balls with my other hand I only knew what I was doing from the porn I had encountered back in my old school in phoenix and before I could lose my nerve I kissed down his chest and Jacob's head fell back enjoying what I was doing to him I kissed all the way down his body till my lips hovered over the tip of him, I circled his tip with my tongue and his hips bucked up almost making me choke, I tried to fit all of him in my mouth but found it was impossible so I just worked the rest of him with my hand I kept the same pace until I felt pre sperm on my tongue then I quickened the pace and used more tongue Jacobs hands woud into my hair and he followed my movements eventually I heard Jacob moan and felt him come I swallowed as much as I could then pulled away wiping my mouth on the sleave of my jumper,

"You were so amazing Bella, I never knew something like that could feel so amazing" Jacob said pulling my face back up to his and kissing me he flipped us over so he was on top and started kissing his way down my neck until he reached the top of my shirt

"Can I take your top off?" Jacob mumbled as he pressed his lips against my breast through my shirt

"Yes," I said I was so turned on myself and rubbing my thighs together, Jacob wasted no time in taking off my top and was kissing from my stomach up he kissed the bulge that peaked over the top of my bras then wasted no time unclasping my bra's I arched my back so he could pull them off me he pulled the straps down the full length of my arms his fingers leaving goose bumps where his fingers brushed against my arms, he met my eyes for a second before running his eyes over my breast I blushed, and reached for him to bring his face back to mine but instead he lowered his head back to my chest pulling one of my nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it I moaned, it felt so amazing, Jacob changed to the other nipple repeating the process, He then reached down and I could feel his fingers at the button of my jeans I moaned and moved my hips upwards,

"Bella?" Jacob as for permission,

"Jacob please" I begged needing to feel any part of him inside of me he made quick work of getting rid of my underwear and jeans then I felt his fingers at my entrance he traced his finger up and down my slit, I arched my back trying to press myself into his hand, then he slipped one finger inside and its found moister _oh god! _My head fell back in ecstasy

"Your so wet and tight Bells. God your amazing" Jacob said

Jacob rubbed my clit with his thumb hard and fast as he plunged a finger into me I moaned _loudly _he worked me faster and harder and when he added an extra finger I came fast and hard falling over the edge it felt like nothing else I could have imagined, I pulled Jacob down so he was collapsed next to me.

"I love you Isabella Swan" Jacob said

"Love you too Jacob Black" I said breathing heavily.

**Authors Notes. **

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter,  
>if you could review it would be great because this is my first attempt at writing anything slightly lemony! So if you could help me out with a review that would be great!<br>Up next is the big "bedroom scene" I have yet a location that they can "do" it at, I was thinking maybe Bella's but I'm not sure, Any ideas?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer  
><strong>**I own nothing. **

**AN: Also at this point I would like you to pretend that Quil has also already imprinted on Claire, because I don't really want to write another imprint scene!**

**Bella's POV  
><strong> Jacob and I lay together for a while not really saying anything just enjoying the company we had probably only been gone from the group for 20 minutes when Jacob sighed,

"We should probably go" I said rolling off Jacob and starting to get dressed, after putting back on my underwear and jeans I kneeled beside Jacob as I searched around for my bra, Jacob surprised me by sitting up straight and sucking my nipple into his mouth I gasped before pushing away his head, "Jacob Black! That is very very bad" I said smiling at him and swatting his arm locating my bra and shirt,

"Maybe you should punish me then" Jacob said waggling his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes

"Oh by the way that reminds me Charlie said that it was okay for me to stay over tonight" I Said grinning at his reaction which was surprise then shock, then excitement Jacob pulled his shorts back on then kneeled up next to me,

"Remind me to thank Charlie" Jacob said kissing me before standing up and bundling the picnic blanket under his arm then draping the other over my shoulders pressing his lips to the side of my forehead, We walked down the beach both of us happy; _satisfied. _

"We were wondering if you two were coming back" Emily said smiling up at us from where she was sitting in Sam's lap, I smiled back at her. Jared and Kim were whispering quietly together by the edge of the group the light from the fire casting shadows over their faces, Embry Quil and Seth were tossing a football to each other while Rachel and Paul sat on a bench talking loudly and laughing _they look happy. _Jacob and I sat down next to Sam and Emily

"So Bella you're on break?" Emily asked I nodded,

"Yes, thankgod, It's good to have a break" I said Emily smiled at me

"And I'm sure it helps that you get to see Jacob a lot more" Emily winked

"Have you given much thought to college?" Sam asked which surprised me not having spoken to him very much, I shook my head

"No, not really I mean I want to stay close. Jacob can't leave the res and I don't want to leave Jake" I said being honest, I turned my head to look at Jacob sitting beside me he was beaming. In truth I hadn't really given it much thought but I knew I didn't want to leave Jacob and that was all that mattered

"Well I hope you work it out," Emily said smiling at me.

"Were gonna head off, Embry and I are on patrol first up" Quil said walking over and nudging fist with Sam

"Actually about that, Bells is staying at my place so I guess we don't need patrol well in forks anyway? " Jacob said asking it like a question

Quil just raised an eyebrow when Jacob said I was staying over , Sam nodded

"Okay, we still need a boundary run though, stick to the woods around La Push and you won't need to start so early" Sam said looking around to the boys, "No one will Patrol for Harry's funeral, but after Jacob and Paul you boys will take over I howl when it's time to start" Sam said with and air of authority

"Jake, can you give Seth a ride home?" Sam said when everyone nodded in agreement

"Ahh yeah sure, you ready to go Bells?" Jacob said turning to me I smiled and nodded

"Oh Jake since your heading past the Clearwaters, Give Quil and I a lift we'll phase and head home from there" Embry said nudging Jake in the shoulder with his fist Jacob nodded again _where the hell would they all fit in the truck. _Jacob stood up and offered me a hand I took it and let him lift me to my feet I leant down and kissed Emily on the cheek

"Thanks for dinner Em" I waved to Sam and walked over to where Jacob was standing with Rachel and Paul

"So err Jake, I'm going to stay over a Pauls tonight" Rachel said looking away from Jacob awkwardly Paul smirked and Jacobs eyebrows shot through his hair line,

"You are not being serious?" Jacob said in disbelief

"Oh please Jacob I'm a big girl! And don't get all preachy on me Bella's staying over at our place!" Rachel said making me turn a shade of red

" FINE! But what makes you so sure Dad will go along with it?" Jacob said

"Dad's not even going to be home he's staying over at the Clearwater's to help get things ready first thing tomorrow morning, he left a note on the fridge" Rachel said looking smug, Jacob growled

"Whatever! I'll see you tomorrow! You better be home before Dad because I'm not covering for you!" Jacob grumbled and took my hand pulling me away

"Bye Bella!" Rachel called I half waved before Jacob almost yanked my arm off,

When we got back to the truck Embry and Quil were sitting in the bed of the truck there backs resting against the cab and legs spread out Seth awkwardly hovered by the tail gate I went to climb into the passenger seat when Embry called out

"Hey Bella why don't you ride back here with us"

"ahm, I don't think so my dad's the chief of police and somehow I don't think I'm as invincible as you two if we get into an accident" I said smiling at them

"Common Bells! Do you seriously think we'd let something happen to you and you're dads probably at home in bed" Quil said

I looked at Jacob for help he just shrugged at me and climbed into the driver's seat

"go on you'll be fine" Jacob said "Common Seth you can ride up front with me" Jake said over his shoulder at Seth "Oh and Seth I don't think you and Bella have been properly introduced this is Bella; my Bella and Bell's this is Seth Clearwater" Jake said motioning between them Seth came to my side and looked at his feet looking shy

"It's nice to meet you" he mumbled I couldn't help it I stepped forward and gave him a hug

"You too Seth, I'm really sorry about your Dad" I said then let him go, Seth looked shocked and blushed then smiled

"Thanks Bella" I let him get into the door behind me before attempting to climb up onto the tailgate eventually Embry got sick of my attempts and stood up and walked to the edge of the truck and leaned down to wrap and arm around my shoulders and hoisted me up with only one arm,

"Thanks Embry" I said then sat between the two of them as Embry fastened the tailgate into place, Jacob started up the truck and pulled out the beach car park before Quil struck up conversation

"So Bells, you and Jake huh?" He said nudging me, I groaned this was just like the conversation with Charlie all over again

"Shut up Embry" I said nudging him in the side

"Hey I was just asking, I mean I was just checking you know? That you guys were safe" Embry said waggling his eyebrows at me I slapped him hard in the arm he just laughed

"Don't be stupid Embry, Jake probably can't even get it up!" Quil said joining in laughing "I don't think he'll be needing those anytime soon" I looked over at Embry to see he was dangling a strip of condoms from between his fingers I blushed a whole new shade of red, but somehow a new found confidence took over me and I snatched the box out from him

"Actually Quil, Jacobs quiet _impressive _in that department thank you very much" I said placing emphasis on the word impressive. Both boys roared in laughter. By the time we arrived at the Clearwater's Embry and Quil had me in a permanent blush they both jumped over the side of the truck

"Bye Bells" Embry said winking at me

"Later Bella" Quil said blowing me a kiss.

"Ahmm I'll see-ya later Bella" Seth said

"Night Seth" I said he was the only one I liked at the moment I smiled and he blushed again turning to run inside, Jacob came to the end of the truck and lifted me down kissing me swiftly when my feet touched the ground.

"You're friends are annoying." I commented Jacob grinned

"Nah that was just them being affectionate" Jacob said looking down at my hands and noticing the box I had in them he raised his eyebrows and looked me in the eye,

"erm, Embry gave them to me" I said putting a hand on his shoulder,

"Bella we don't hav-"Jake started saying before I cut him off

"No, Jake I want to I mean if you do?" I said looking away struck with the sudden idea that maybe Jacob didn't really feel that way about me,

"What? No of course I do, I mean after earlier how could you think I didn't" Jacob said pressing his forehead to mine

"Good, because I really want to" I said, telling the truth I really did want Jacob that way, Yes we hadn't been together that long but Jacob was my soul Mate, I loved him more than anything and he loved me.

"Tonight?" Jacob asked, I nodded and he smiled "Okay, I love you Bella."

We drove to the Black's in comfortable silence I sat in Jacobs embrace the whole way there my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, on the drive over I had remembered something so when we pulled in his drive I asked

"Hey Jake? Ahm why don't you go on in I just have to grab something real quick" I said Jacob nodded looking at me curiously then climbed out of the truck, I fumbled around under my seat until I found what I was looking for a pink paper shopping bag with some French designer label on the side before the Cullen's had gone away Alice had taken me shopping and brought me a sexy lacy chemise it was black and completely see through, I had hidden it under the bench in the truck too ashamed to bring it inside the house in case Charlie encountered it somehow but now it was the perfect opportunity to wear it. When I entered the house I could hear Jacob in his room fumbling around

"Jacob?" I called out

"I'm in my room Bells, ahh do you think you could wait out there for a second?" He called _that's weird _

"Okay" I called back I used the opportunity to get changed I left my clothes in the laundry and dropped my backpack full of clothes on to the couch I looked myself over in the bathroom mirror I pulled my hair out of its clip and let it fall down over my shoulders I looked _exotic_ I was surprised,

"Ahm I'm ready!" Jacob called and I slowly walked to his door where he was perched on the edge of his bed when I came around the corner for the second time that night Jacobs eyes shot through his hairline "Wow Bella, you look amazing" He said I blushed, and closed the gap between us I sat in his lap and looked around the room Jacob had placed Raspberry and Vanilla candles thorough out the room it smelled amazing and casted strange but beautiful shadows across the two of us,

"This is great Jacob," I said and leant down to kiss him, he's hands roamed up and down my sides until they ran down over my ass and gripped my thighs Jacob lifted me off him and turned us so I lay with my back pressed to the bed and Jacob pressed to me resting his weight on his elbows I felt his hardness against my leg so I spread them and allowed him to settle in between them his lips never left mine as his fingers searched down between us until they found moisture Jacob's fingers entered me and started working me up and up building up my pleasure but never letting me find release I could feel how much he wanted me _whats he waiting for _

"Jacob, I need you" I gasped out pulling my lips from his, his fingers stopped working their magic and he reached for the bedside table ripping open a condom, I took it from him though and yanked down his boxers then put the condom on him the same way they'd shown us in health, I stroked his length and he moaned it was the most sexy sound I had ever heard,

"Bells, this is my first time so I won't last long okay?" Jacob said blushing a little but I smiled at him, it didn't matter to me

"Love you Jacob Black" I said then Jacob reached down between us and pulled off my chemise then placed a kiss on my left nipple before reaching down between us again and taking hold of his shaft and positioning it at my entrance, I gasped feeling how big he was Jacob slowly slid in to me all the way till he came reached my wall, he looked down at me to see if I was okay I nodded

"It's okay Jake,"

"If it hurts to much, Tell me" Jacob said then he broke through, It hurt. A lot. But the pain was soon replaced by pleasure and I let out a sigh I looked up at Jacobs face and seen bliss there and he slowly moved in and out of me and I could feel tension in the base of my stomach I arched my hips and came up to meet his thrust,

"Oh Jake, " I moaned out and then he reached down and rubbed my clit I felt my orgasm building up and I knew I was about to come his thrust become more urgent and deeper  
>"Faster! Harder!" I yelled knowing I was about to come only one more thrust and I went flying over the edge my walls clenching around his cock and screaming Jacob's name and only a few thrust later then that I felt Jacob falter and his orgasm joined mine moaning my name, he closed his eyes when he came and then collapsed next to me.<p>

**Jacobs POV  
><strong>When I came falling back to earth, I opened my eyes and looked over at Bella who was looking so beautiful her big brown eyes looking into mine like she could see my entire soul, that's when I felt it everything inside me become undone, Everything that mattered to me My Dad, Rachel, Charlie, the Pack become insignificant _'The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood'._

It was Bell and now she was mine forever.

**Author's Note  
><strong>**There you go guys the big scene we've all been waiting for! I hope I didn't disappoint send me a review and let me know how I did!  
>And two more things!<br>1) In case you didn't understand that last little paragraph in Jacobs POV was him imprinting on Bella! (betcha didn't see that one coming).  
>2) I've decided I will be updating on Mondays and Thursdays from now on. <strong>

**Cheers guys!  
>Please Review! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer  
>Stephanie Meyer owns all. <strong>

**Jacobs POV**  
><em>She's so beautiful, <em>Bella was fast asleep in my arms breathing heavily occasionally she'd say my name and snuggle in closer. I had never loved anyone more then I love Bella, she's so perfect for me in every way, I checked the clock beside my bed it read 4:30 A.M, it was only two ours ago that Bella and I made love, Two hours ago when she became mine forever and only two hours ago that I imprinted on her. I told Bella immediately I couldn't keep something this big from her ever, she was full of questions at first _why now? What changed? How? _ I didn't have the answers the whole thing was a surprise to me as well, I guessed it was about time that Embry and Quil would take over patrol from Sam so I gently untangled myself from Bella and reluctantly left her in bed still naked, It was difficult to leave her and be apart from her before, but now it was excruciating, I knew she'd be safe with me just outside still the thought of leaving her pained me I took one more moment to marvel at her in the candle light before heading out into the yard to phase as much as I needed Bella I needed answers as well. When I phased I discovered only Sam's mind was linked to mine _Embry and Quil must still be asleep_

"_Jacob is everything okay?" _Sam asked a little panic flooding through the bond

"_Everything's great Sam; Perfect" _I replied I seen Sam examine my thoughts that were on Bella and what we just did and of course the fact that she was now my imprint,

"_YOU IMPRINTED?" _Sam said surprised, before his happiness washed through me "_I'm glad for you Jacob" _

"_Thanks Sam, but I was hoping you could tell me how? I mean, why now?" _I asked confusion plainly in my thoughts, Sam thought for a while and I studied the ideas going through his head curious to what he thought,

"_I can't tell you for sure Jake, No one can. But my guess is that maybe it's because you two ahm __**bonded**__ in a deeper way then before, or maybe it's because up till now a small part of her still belonged to the leech, but after you two __**bonded **_she___became yours completely without exception, But I can't say that for certain. Imprinting is complicated." _Sam explained, he was clearly uncomfortable with having to talk about Bella and I having sex hence the over use of the word _bonded _but his explanation did make sense,

"_Thanks Sam," _I was saying before Embry's thoughts brushed mine and I guessed that he had phased "_erm I have to go, but really thanks. Ahm, breakfast?" _I asked remembering that Emily had organised breakfast before the funeral.

"_Yeah, 9 o'clock, bring Bella Emily can probably answer some of her questions"_ Sam said

"_okay, thanks again Sam" _I said before Embry could bombard me with questions.

**Bella's POV**

Jacob had imprinted on me and I could feel it, every attraction I had felt towards Jacob up till now had been heightened, his voice, his body, his scent and his personality all drew me closer him and there was something else I could feel him, not just physically but actually feel his presence almost like we'd become one.  
>I woke up at around eight Jacob was still fast asleep snoring beside me both arms wrapped securely around my body I placed a kiss on his broad chest, I didn't want to wake him but it was his own fault he was so irresistible especially now after the imprint, I felt his breathing speed up and I knew he was awake I kissed the base of his throat and made my way up his neck to his mouth Jacob rolled us over so that I was underneath him and groaned<p>

"Really Bells, you couldn't wait till I was awake" He said grinning down at me, I just shook my head and bit my lip playfully, I reached up and pulled his face down to mine I slipped my tongue into his mouth melding it with his, I hooked my leg around his waist I could feel his naked hardness against my thigh I pushed at his shoulder and I rolled us over so I was on top, Jacob arched an eyebrow at me in question , I just kissed my way down his chest and down his stomach until I reached my destination, "Bell's you don't have to-" Jacob started but I silenced him by taking as much of him as I could into my mouth Jacob moaned above me I used as my tongue to massage his dick until I tasted pre sperm in my mouth then I doubled my efforts pulling away to lick him from base to tip and pumped him faster with my hand till he came with a yell of ecstasy his head fell back on the pillow and he moaned I wiped my hands on his sheets, _he'll have to change them anyway with all the mess we've made _then leaned forward on my hands and knees straddling him I looked him in the eye and he was grinning

"Good morning Jacob" I said in the most sexy voice I could I kissed him quickly on the lips then stood up and walked out of the room.

I smiled to myself as I closed the bathroom door, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I almost didn't recognise the girl staring back at me in the mirror, She was _happy_ it definitely wasn't the depressed sad little girl that showed up on Jacobs doorstep only a couple of months ago, _I'm not the same girl as I was before, Now I belong somewhere; here with Jacob._ I took my time in the shower washing my hair twice and shaving my legs with a new pack of women razors which I'm guessing Rachel brought with her from College, finally when the hot water was running out I wrapped a white fluffy towel around me and walked out into the lounge where I dumped my backpack with my spare clothes inside last night, Jacob was lounging on the couch dressed he wore a black tshirt and some cut off shorts I raised my eyebrows at the fact he was wearing a shirt

"Your actually wearing a shirt?" I asked, Jacob rolled his eyes at the question

"and you're not" Jacob said wagging his eyebrows at me as he yanked the towel out of my hands where I was holding it together at the front the, the towel fell to the floor before I had a chance to grab it

"Jacob!" I squealed I leaned down to pick it up he slapped me on the ass, I blushed "Jacob Black!" he just grinned at me as I glared at him re wrapping myself In the towel just as Embry and Quil came bursting through the front door and straight into the lounge stopping in their tracks when they noticed me standing in the middle of the room beetroot red and in a very very short towel "Oh My god! Does nobody knock in the place!" I yelled pushing past them with my bag and down the hallway to Jacobs room, I heard a round of laughter as I slammed the door shut behind me followed by what sounded like high fives being given to Jacob _MEN! _I knew that the pack would eventually see me naked and what Jacob and I had done, when they were phased but I never ever thought that anyone else but Jacob would get to see me practically naked first hand _wonderful; because I'm not embarrassed enough. _

I planned to stay in Jacob's room until Embry and Quil left, but when it became apparent that they weren't leaving I came out with my arms crossed across my chest and stood in the lounge room doorway Embry was stretched out next to Jake on the sofa and looked me up and down appreciatively Jacob smacked him in the back of the head

"eyes to yourself or ill pull them out of your head" Jacob said with a growl I just giggled and went to sit in one of the old recliners Quil just smiled at me

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Quil," I replied

"So ahm sorry about you know- ahm walking in before" Quil said looking everywhere but at me, I shrugged

"S-okay Quil, I blame Jacob anyway" I said shooting a dark look towards him, Jacob looked _exasperated _

"How is it my fault?" He said making large motions with his arms to demonstrate how ridiculous the idea was

"Just is!" I replied , Jacob rolled his eyes, then his body language changed and his face became smug

"Well, I guess you'll just have to punish me later then won't you" Jacob said winking at me, I glared back, Embry and Quil laughed before I could respond Jacob said " but it'll have to be later Emily and Sam invited us over for breakfast,".

Quil and Embry walked straight into Emily and Sam's without knocking _apparently that's curtsey on the Res_ Jacob and I followed more slowly though I joked about being angry with him I held his hands anyway, Jacob led the way into the kitchen where Emily was hovering over the stove while 6 large bare chested boys crowded the kitchen table filling their plates till they were almost the same height as them, the whole pack was here minus Seth who I guessed was getting ready for the funeral Rachel and Kim were there as well, Paul had abandoned eating easily though to have Rachel sit on his lap and have to reach around her to get to his food, while Kim Sat beside Jared her legs draped over his, I left Jacob to go eat and instead walked into the kitchen over to the stove to help Emily

"Morning Em! It smells great in here" I said putting an arm on her shoulder

"Thanks Bella," She said not looking over at me she flipped and egg then turned to give me a proper hug when she pulled away though I saw happiness flash through her face and she squealed and jumped hugging me again the boys glanced our way before shrugging and going back to eating "Oh my god I almost forgot! Sam told me last night congratulations on you and Jacob, I knew he'd imprint on you sooner or later!" Emily said "Thanks Emily" I said she placed the last of what she was cooking onto three large plates and walked over and placed them on the table she grabbed a muffin then grabbed my hand

"Common Bella take a walk with me" She said leading me out the back door, When we were outside she passed me the muffin "here you eat I'll talk" Emily Said walking across the yard to the woods "Bella, there's some important things to being an imprint that you don't know yet stuff you weren't around for when we talked to Rachel, like I suppose you already felt that your far more attracted to Jacob now than before?" Emily asked I nodded and nibbled at my muffin "Good," She smiled "That's a good sign that means that your returning the bond, you'll probably notice that you're a lot more err easily aroused," Emily said looking at the ground I blushed and swallowed hard "that's Jacob effecting your emotions, you see werewolves are very impulsive creatures and some of that will rub off on you. You should also be able to feel Jacobs emotions when he's a wolf not very clearly but enough to know if he's hurt or in pain" Emily said my eyes went wide

"How is that even possible?" I asked, Emily shrugged

"How do they phase? Why do they imprint? I'm not really sure Bella it's magic" Emily said shrugging again and gave me a reassuring smile when she noticed I was looking a little overwhelmed I nodded letting her know it was okay for her to continue

"ahm I'm not sure if Jake already talked to you about this or not, but because of their heightened senses they'll be able to smell when your aroused also Jacob will be able to sense when you're at your most fertile, so it's important that you guys use protection unless you want little baby Jacob's running around" Emily said with a chuckle I almost chocked on what I was eating

"Wow! There's a lot more to this imprint thing then just being in love isn't there?" I said more as a statement then a question Emily just wrapped her arm around me soothingly and nodded.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Sorry Guys I know this chapter was a little bit boring!  
>the next chapter will be the funeral.<br>Some exciting news I've decided to write a Christmas chapter! I already know what Bella's getting Jacob and you'll all love it!  
>But I'm a bit stuck for what Jacob can get Bella, any ideas?<strong>_

_**I'm hopefully going to put up 4 chapters by next Friday because after that I'm going on vacation for 3 weeks over Christmas and New year's and won' t get a chance to update! **_

_**Have a good weekend guys **_

_**Xx Jamie! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer  
>Stephanie Meyer owns everything<strong>

**Bella's POV  
><strong>Charlie picked me up about lunch time and drove me home to Forks, I left my truck with Jacob he had the rabbit but it wasn't very practical it was small and well Jacob and the other wolves weren't so much. The truck was about the only thing that could fit any of them. Charlie and I spent most of the drive in silence both lost in our own thoughts mine were on Jacob and Charlie was more than likely thinking about Harry.  
>When we got home Charlie went straight to his room to change before I had left yesterday I had ironed and hung up his suit for him to change into.<br>I trudged up the stairs to my room completely exhausted Jacob had kept me up late _not that I minded_ and the excitement of the last few days had worn me down but we still had Harry's funeral in two hours so I dragged myself off my by bed which I had laid faced down on grabbed my toiletry bag and headed into the bathroom, I took my time in the shower making sure I was squeaky clean before I climbed out, I dried off and wrapped myself in a bath robe, dried and straightened my hair which I rarely did but I decided to try something different and I applied some makeup ( also a rarity).

In my room I stood in front wardrobe staring at my clothes for what seemed like forever_, _After a further ten minutes of my staring at the open wardrobe and occasionally pulling out an item to hold it up against me only to discard it onto the floor when it wasn't right, I was picking up a dress from my floor to look at it again when something caught my eye from under my bed it was a cardboard box _Renee's old clothes _when my mum had left forks with me she had left behind some old clothes I pulled the box from under my bed and ripped off the tape the first few items were some old jeans and tee's but half way through was a plain black dress with a bow at the back, the dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, it was cut low at the back _It's perfect _I pulled on the dress matching it with some black flats and a purple clutch the funeral was graveside service in La Push so I grabbed a cream colored coat that was the same length as the dress which fell above my knees, I draped my jacket over my arm and through some tissues and some spare lip gloss along with my cell-phone into my clutch and walked down stairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table his head in his hands,

"Dad?" Charlie looked up startled,

"Oh Bells, sorry I was ahm err- you look great!" He said changing his sentence I gave him a small smile I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a close friend, Jacob was my best friend and It'd be unbearable to lose him I walked over and stood behind Charlie I leant down and wrapped my arms around his neck resting my head on his,

"I'm really sorry about Harry, Dad. I know he meant a lot to you, but it's all going to be okay" tears stung at my eyes and I felt a few leak out

"thanks Bella," Charlie patted my arm, then cleared his throat "We should get going,' I nodded and let him go, I followed him to the front door where he picked up his wallet and keys, I slipped my jacket on and tied it at the front. We rode most of the way to La Push in silence except when Charlie commented that it looked like it was going to rain we arrived at the La Push cemetery early Jacob was leaned against the truck a hand on Billy shoulder who was talking to a lady who looked about Charlie's age

"Is that Sue Clearwater?" I asked Charlie, he nodded

"Do you remember her much?" Charlie asked,

"A little bit, I don't really remember Seth or Leah though" I said recalling that was Seth's sister's name, Charlie nodded

"You didn't really see them that often and probably not Seth at all" Charlie nodded thoughtfully

"That'll explain it then," I Said

" Common I'll introduce you to Leah" Charlie said I did a small wave to Jacob who had just noticed our arrival he smiled then looked confused when I walked with Charlie in the other direction,_ we can't spend every waking moment together__;__ or can we? _ Charlie walked through the cemetery gates and over to a bench where I could see Seth sitting on a bench next to a girl, her skin was a shade lighter than his and her black hair reached her mid back, she wore a black dress like mine with broad straps and a Wrap around her shoulders, she was pretty and looked graceful and confident but there was something different about her, her muscles were toned and more defined then most girls and her body language held an edge to it. Seth stood up when he seen Charlie and I walking towards them,

"Hey Seth" I said when we reached them, and stepped forward to give him a hug but as I was pulling away I notice Seth was still hugging me so I just let him _poor kid _he eventually let me go and as I stepped back I wiped a tear out of my eye for this sweet kid who had to feel so much pain,

"Hey Bella; Charlie thanks for coming" Seth said Charlie hugged Seth as well and put a hand on Leah's shoulder who had been silent up till then

"Bella this is Leah, Leah this is my daughter Bella" Charlie said motioning between us, I held out my hand between us not really feeling as comfortable as I was with Seth to hug her but Leah surprised me by standing up and pulling me into a hug

"Bella, its good to see you again" Leah said

"Yeah you too, I wasn't sure if you'd remember me" I said smiling as she pulled away

"Of course!" then her mood turned sober "thanks for coming" she said

"I'm really sorry about your dad" I said to her

"Thanks Bella." She said

"We should probably get going anyway, I Think they're getting ready to start" Seth said with a watery smile

"Sure you kids head on up" Charlie said motioning to the hill behind him where people were starting to ascend they both nodded and turned to walk up the hill

"I should find Billy, do you mind if I sit with him" Charlie asked I shook my head

"No of course, I'll sit with Jake s'okay DAD" I said and we both walked back to the car park where Jacob was now talking to Quil who was holding a little girl around 2 years old in his arms and Billy was now talking to some other men, I walked over to Jake And Qui,l Jacob was in the middle of saying something and stopped when I got there

"Hey beautiful," He said and kissed my forehead

"Hey," I replied and relaxed into him and his arm went around me "Hi Quil who's this?" I said turning my attention to him and the little girl who wore a navy blue dress with white butterflies on it and piggy tails in her hair with matching ribbon

"Hey Bella, this is Claire, Clairebear this is Bella" Quil said Claire looked at me and smiled the hid her face shyly into Quil's neck _Is she Quil's daughter?_

"Claire is Quil's imprint" Jacob said to me and my expression changed to shock I thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head and my jaw hit the ground,

"jeez, don't look so surprised Bella, she's only like a little sister to me if that's what you're thinking " Quil said, I wasn't thinking that but I quickly composed myself

"Sorry Quil, I just didn't know it worked that way. You never said you imprinted" I said the initial shock wearing off, Quil shrugged

"You never asked and were not really supposed to talk about it anyway" Quil said I nodded,

"Qwil! Cwaire needs to go potty" Claire said smacking Quil on the chest, most teenage boys would have freaked out and handed the kid off to someone else but Quil just kissed the top of her head then looked at me and winced

"Do you mind Bella?" Quil asked me, I smiled at him

"yeah sure where's the bathroom?" I asked the boys pointed to a block of toilets across the carpark and said they'd wait by the truck, Quil handed a shy Claire to me hesitantly and she clung to him as well

"Claire, Bella's going to take you to the potty okay?" Quil said and Claire nodded wrapping her little hands around my neck I balanced her on one hip and carried her towards the toilet

"Hi Claire, how old are you?" I asked trying to make her feel more comfortable Claire held up two fingers

"This many" She said then proceeded to tell me her favourite show was the Wiggles but she loved 'Qwil' more than her Dora explorer doll, I helped Claire go to the bathroom then as we were on our way back out the door I heard an animal like whimper coming from behind the block I changed Clair onto the other hip and peered around the corner to see a giant grey wolf whining and looking clearly distressed, _Who is it? _ I tried to remember which member of the pack had a grey coat and I came up blank I hadn't seen this wolf before

"Are you okay?" I asked feeling stupid could they even understand us in wolf form? Then the wolf phased its body twisting and bending at different unnatural angles Claire let out a squeal then within seconds curled in a ball on the ground lay a naked and afraid Leah Clearwater.

"JACOB!" I called as I noticed she was shaking and sobbing, Jacob and Quil sprinted around the block and into the clearing behind, I passed Claire quickly to Quil and ran to her slipping of my jacket I lay it over her body and pulled her into my arms she was sobbing

"Shh, it's okay Leah" I said I had never seen one of the wolves phase before and my hands were shaking Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder

"Bells, this is going to sound bad but you have to step away she could phase back again," Jake said kneeling down to whisper in my ear

"Jake, she needs a friend. Werewolf or no werewolf she's still a girl" I said and continued to hold Leah and rub her back

"Bells I-" Jacob started to say

"No Jake, just give us a minute okay?" I said Jacob wasn't happy about it I could tell but he nodded anyway and walked back around the corner of the toilet block

"Leah?" I said she sat up a bit finally stopping the crying, she pulled the coat on and fastened it at the front

"thanks Bella," She said then she looked at me wearily "you're not afraid of me?" She asked I shook my head and smiled

"You're not the first monster I've met" I said She smiled back "Was that the first time you phased?" I asked, she shook her head

"No, the first time was the day my dad died but I didn't find out there were other wolves till yesterday, I thought I was alone. I thought I had this whole phasing thing down pat but turns out not so much," Leah said standing up and brushing herself off

"You must have been so scared, I can't even imagine" I said wrapping an arm around her shoulders my hands still shaking, she nodded I was about to say something else when Jacob came back around the corner I shot him an annoyed look,

"Leah there looking for you waiting to start," Jacob said Leah looked down at herself still wrapped in my coat

"Here you can have my dress I've got a change of clothes in the car" I said I took her hand and led her into the bathroom I could hear Jacob pacing outside, I stripped down and handed her the dress not really having enough time to be self- conscious I handed it to her

"thanks Bella" she said then she turned her back as she took off the coat and pulled the dress over her bare body, she was more filled out then me so a bra wasn't necessary as the dress was skin tight and held firm to her body, I slipped off my shoes and she slipped her feet into them

"You look great" I said to her and she stepped forward and gave me a hug which was a bit weird since I was only in my bra and underwear, she went to pass me the jacket but I shook my head "keep it you'll be cold" I said wrapping my arms around myself noticing how cold I was myself

"But what about you?" she asked

"Please my boyfriends like an inferno, Go I'll see you up there" I said and she hugged me again

"Really thanks Bella," She said before turning and walking out, when she was gone I wrapped my arms around my shaking body and cried I felt my knees getting weak but before they gave way Jacob rushed in and picked me up holding me to his body he somehow managed to slip off his suit jacket and wrap it around me

"It's okay Bella, everything's going to be okay" Jacob said I cried into his chest when I had managed to stop crying and was just shaking he sat me on a bench that was next to the basin "I'll be right back" he said kissing my head I pulled his jacket closer around me, Jacob was back in under two minutes he held my back pack in his hand with my spare clothes I gave him a weak smile

"Thanks Jake" I said I rummaged through my bag and Jake helped me pull on a black long sleeve top and I stood up and pulled on my dark blue jeans Jacob watched me the whole time a concerned look on his face he kneeled in front of me and helped me put on my boots before he wrapped me in his arms again

"I'm so sorry Bells" Jacob mumbled into my hair

"For what?" I asked

"You shouldn't have to see that, monsters should only exist in horror stories, they shouldn't exist in your reality" Jacob said sadness clear on his face, a tear slipped out the corner of his eye

"you may be a monster Jacob, but your my monster and theirs no one I want more than you. Ever. Okay?" I said he pulled back and looked me in the eye then I leant in and kissed away his insecurities.

**Author's note**

**So guys here's a surprise chapter! I had a bit of spare time today so I wrote it up for you!  
>I've decided there will be 20 chapters to this story and THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!<br>ALSO  
>If you write a review and give me some ideas for the story or give me some feedback about how I'm going or just want to give me your opinion I will send you a sneak peak for the next chapter!<br>You can also PM me if you like! So if you want to see a sneak peak for the next chapter just add a (SP) to the end of your review!  
>cheers Jamie xx<br>Hit review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer  
><strong>_I own nothing. _

**Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the mind of Jacob Black. **

**Jacob's POV  
><strong>Bella and I reached the top of the hill to hear the end of the service, Dad gave a good speech about him and Harry as kids and said something in Quilette that I may have been able to pick up if I had been listening properly, my knowledge of the language wasn't great the rest of the pack spoke it almost fluently, Rachel and Rebekah could speak it as kids but they had lost most of their knowledge of the language when they went off to college or got married, Sometimes though when Bella's asleep or not really listening to me ill mumble things to her in Quilette and her body will react I'd like to think it was magic, just like imprinting.  
>Bella and I stood at the back of the crowd and she accepted a rose when the basket come round to toss into the grave, I was surprised and nervous at Bella and Leah's new found friendship while I was glad Bella fit in so easily here. Of all the girls on the reservation she had to pick Leah? She just had to befriend the one that could put her life most at risk. Bella shivered so I wrapped my arms around her tighter sometimes it was easy to forget how fragile she is when I myself am so invincible,<p>

"You cold?" I asked whispering in her ear as the preacher droned on at the front and she nodded I took of my jacket a wrapped It around her shoulders rubbing my hands up and down her arms to help her warm up, her face looked so sad and distressed I hated it I had to do something anything to get her mind off things, I kissed the back of her neck

"Did I tell you how sexy you looked in that dress?" I whispered huskily in her ear, it was true when she first took off the jacket off it was to give to Leah even through the urgency of the situation I still managed to almost get hard at watching her in that dress, Bella turned her face towards me to smile and shook her head

"No you didn't," She said a playful look in her eye

"Well you did, the things I wanted to do to you when I saw you in that dress-" I whispered to her,

"Jacob Black we are at a funeral!" she hissed back but I could smell her arousal _wow this imprint thing works well_

"So, it's still true" I said leaning down to kiss her shoulder, she smiled but her face returned to sombre when the crowd started to move forward and created a single file to drop a rose into the grave or pause and say there finally goodbye, When Bella and I reached the front she dropped in her rose

"Rest in Peace Harry," She whispered "and watch over us" I saw a tear leak out from under her eyelid and roll down her cheek I wrapped my arms around her waist I murmured quick prayer in Quilette and then led her away so the mourners behind us could have a chance to say goodbye. Inside I prayed silently  
><em>Harry wherever you are watch over us, your son, your daughter the pack were their family now, because we can use all the help we could get.<em> And with that I said goodbye to Harry Clearwater.

**Bella's POV  
><strong>The reception was held in the Clearwater's back yard fold out tables and chairs were set around a fire pit, Charlie and Billy road together in the cruiser so Jacob and I drove over in the truck. As soon as Jake and I entered the backyard Sam who was standing by the fire with Jared and Paul nodded his head indicating that Jacob should join them Jacob looked down at me making sure I was okay I nodded my head and pushed him towards them

"Go on Jake, I'll see if Emily needs a hand" indicating at Emily who was in the process of bringing food from inside to the outside tables Jacob kissed my forehead and headed off to the pack, I walked over to where Emily was arranging platters on the table,

"Hey Em," I said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Oh hey Bella," She turned and gave me a hug

"Need some help?" I asked

"Yeah sure thanks, follow me there's tons more food in the kitchen that needs to be brought out" Emily said rushing back into the house with me on her heels, Inside the kitchen Seth was leaned against a bench with a glass of water in his hand, his face lit up when he saw me _when did he get so fond of me _

"Hey Seth," I said bumping his side with my hip when I walked over to pick up the plate on the bench next to him

"Hey Bella, need some help" he asked bumping me back and nearly sending me flying onto my ass

"ouch careful Seth," I whinged "nope I'm fine you should go find the guys they were out by the fire when I last checked" I said smiling at him, he smiled back but then wondered out into the yard, Emily and I moved the last lot of the food out when Rachel and Kim walked into the yard looking excited Emily took one glance at them then took my hand and led me over to meet them by the corner of the yard near the woods

"Did you get it?" Emily asked excitedly to them they both nodded and grinned

"Sure did, and we even managed to shrink it down to the right size" Rachel said and rummaged through her bag,

"Get what?" I asked confused Emily smiled at me

"You'll see" she said waggling her eyebrows at me Rachel finally managed to find what she wanted it was an art diary she rummaged through the book until she found a piece of lose butchers paper and on it was drawn the same symbol that was tattooed on Jacobs arm I raised an eyebrow at them confused

"ahm what are you guys doing with that?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer, They all giggled at my expression

"Isn't it obvious Bells, this is the boys Christmas present! Where getting the tribal symbol tattooed on our lower backs sort of another way to have their mark on us" Kim explained as Rachel handed me the paper I stared at the symbol it was identical to Jake's but half the size,

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say

"Well, Bella are you in?" Emily said nudging me with her hip

"For what?" I asked confused Emily rolled her eyes

"For a tattoo Bella, do you want to get one as well?" she asked

"Ohh erm not a good idea, I'm not so good with needles or blood anything like that really" I explained "Plus I mean isn't it sorta sacred to the tribe and all" I said

"Common Bella your practically family, your Jacob's imprint you're not going anyway" Rachel said slinging an arm around my shoulder I gulped, _Jake really would love it _I sighed and mustered up all the courage I could

"Okay, I'm in" I said the girls all squealed and hugged me "Buutt! Before you get too excited I'm only 17 and there's no way Charlie's going to say yes to a Tattoo" I said

"it's okay Bella I mean if you don't mind hiding it from Charlie, Old Quil has to do the Tattoo's you see? They have to be kept within the tribe and he's the best at it I don't think he'll be asking to see any ID" Emily said nudging me with her hip playfully "So?"

"Ffiiinnee!" I said dragging out the word the girls squealed/hugged me again.

"Oh and by the way before I forget, congratulations on the imprint as well. Welcome to the family" Kim said leaning in to kiss me on the cheek and hug me

"Thanks Kim, I appreciate it" I said hugging her back

"Yeah congrats Bella, I always wanted a younger sister" Rachel said also kissing me on the cheek,

"We should probably get over there they've been throwing us anxious looks, these werewolves have no problem keeping secrets but their curiosity makes them hate not knowing what we're talking about" Emily said and nodded towards our group of imprints who were trying to look like they were talking but were in fact sneaking glances at us when they thought we'd stopped looking at them we all laughed at their clearly unnecessary anxiety I looped my arm though Kim's as we walked back to the fire. When we reached the fire Kim let me go to drop into Jared's lap who was sitting on a log he started kissing her along her neck and jaw which I thought was a tad inappropriate for a funeral there's no was Jacob and I were getting up to anything ; well in public anyway _does the truck count as public? _I wrapped my arm around Jake's waist and kissed his arm through his shirt, he leant down to drop a kiss on my fore head

"Clothes are a very bad idea, well on you anyway" I whispered to Jacob, he grinned

"Isabella Swan we are at a funeral!" Jacob said throwing my words from earlier back at me I glared at him but my glare turned into a grin when he winked at me making me giggle, Jacob took my hand and led me over to the back steps were he sat down and gestured for me to sit next to him

"You know you're too sexy for your own good," Jacob spoke low into my ear as he slung an arm around my shoulders and started stroking my arm I looked down and blushed bright red "So ahm what were you and the girls talking about before, you looked scared for a bit there" Jacob said tugging me closer to his side, I shrugged

"Have you been watching me Jacob Black?" I said nudging him flirtatiously hoping to change Jacobs questions the tattoos were going to be a surprise and as much as I hated keeping secrets from Jake I knew that once he phased he wouldn't be able to keep it from the others and I couldn't ruin the surprise for the other girls

"Always, no but seriously what's going on?" Jacob said with his concerned eyes

"Nothing Jake it's okay stop worrying so much , seriously the girls wanted to congratulate me on the imprinting and such we were just being girls" I said avoiding looking him in the eyes so he wouldn't be able to tell I was lying

"Bella I-" Jacob started to say and I knew he wouldn't shut up unless I made him so I leaned in and pushed my lips to his before he could finish the sentence and when he pulled away to catch his breath I slowly kissed a line down his neck

"So if you're here and Billy and Rachel are here I spose your place is empty?" I asked fluttering my eye lashes at him and I had him hook, line and sinker as amazing Jacob was I learned quickly after the imprinting that I was his weakness and If I really wanted to I could convince Jake into letting me get my own way, as well as a distraction for Jacob it was also to satisfy my own urges it took all the self-control I had not to jump Jacobs bones at the funeral _it must be imprinting, though it probably helps that Jacob's so attractive. _

"I guess why? what did you have in mind Miss Swan?" Jacob breathed in my ear

"Let's go and I'll show you" I whispered back and nibbled on his earlobe,

"You're going to be the death of me Bella" Jacob mumbled against my cheek as he leaned into kiss it before standing up and taking my hand and leading me out of the back yard and to the truck.  
>We made it back to the Black's in record time and I had never seen Jacobs get out of the truck so fast he jogged around to my side and opened my door pulling me out I just giggled at him when he carried me bridal style into the house and laid me on his bed I propped myself up on my elbows when he didn't join me and watched as he stood at the side of the bed and untucked his shirt from his pants he slowly took it off <em>oh god I get wet just watching him do that. <em>I sat up and reached into Jacob's bedside draw and pulled out his box of condoms I could see Jacob straining against his pants so I quickly looked up and grinned at before grabbing him by the front loops of his pants and pulled him towards me as I brushed over his erection, Jacob if it were even possible grew harder I seen his head fall back I quickly unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground Jacob kicked them off while I pulled my shirt and bra over my head then I opened the condom and while Jacob was distracted by the naked chest I slipped on the condom he let out a growl then tackled me back on the bed and started his assault on my nipples which went hard just under his gaze Jacob licked and sucked and kissed just about every inch of my chest it felt amazing and before I knew It I felt the build-up in the bottom of my stomach as Jacob sent me flying over the edge with orgasm, Jacob stopped what he was doing to grin at me

"Bella did you just-"

"Shut up Jacob, you're really good at that okay" I said cutting him off I could feel my face was bright red, Jacob just grinned like a little boy on Christmas then pulled my face back to his when I pulled away to get some air Jacob trailed his kisses down the centre of my breast and down my stomach stopping once he got to the top button of my jeans which Jacob quickly undid and yanked my jeans off in one fluid motion he then settled his face between my legs and kissed my centre through the wet fabric of my underwear I arched my back and pushed myself against Jacobs face, Jacob pulled away and removed my underwear I moaned his name before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his face back to mine while I distracted him with my mouth he palmed my breast, I reached down between us spreading my legs wide I grabbed his shaft and positioned it at my entrance and then pulled Jacob closer, he growled at the contact and entered me in one swift motion all the way I gasped and arched my body against Jacob, this time was different then the last Jacob didn't go slow; and I didn't want him two I brought my hips up to meet his and his thrust were hard and fast

"Fuck Bella you're so tight" Jacob said, I felt tension build all around my body and then I came my walls clenched around Jacobs large cock and I felt him falter then came with me. We lay together after that Jacob still inside me; recovering

"That was amazing," I said running my hands through Jacobs hair he looked down at me and grinned

"Round two?" Jacob asked I rolled my eyes _could he get hard again that soon?_ My question was answered when I felt Jacob go hard inside of me again, I giggled

"Fuck yes!" I cried and kissed him.

Jacob and I didn't make it back to the Clearwater's for another hour turns out Werewolves have very good stamina.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is late I was just lacking the motivation to write it.  
>The next chapter should hopefully be up by this afternoon if I get a chance to put the finishing touches on it!<br>Hope all your Christmas present shopping is going well! Mine has yet to start!  
>Also I hopefully PM all the guys who reviewed the last chapter and sent them a preview for this one if you didn't get a preview please PM me so I can make sure it gets through!<br>Cheers**

**XXJamie**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer  
><strong>__I own nothing._

I woke up without Jacob lying next to me his bed felt too big, cold and empty without him I knew sleep would be impossible despite how exhausted I was after this week so I decided to get up till he got back from patrol, I walked out of Jake's room pulling on one of his long T-shirts as I went, I walked down the hall way I could hear Charlie snoring on the couch after the reception yesterday Charlie had come back to the Blacks for beers, he and billy had a fair bit to drink so Charlie decided to stay the night. I tiptoed into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water I checked the clock on the wall _3am Jake should be off patrol soon_ and went to sit out on the back decking I sat facing the woods and could hear the rustling of the wolves in the dense forest then I heard a louder sound of a human Seth Clearwater stumbled into the clearing completely naked I averted my eyes

"ahm Seth," I said getting his attention

"Bella! Oh sorry" He said when he noticed he was still naked I heard him walk in the direction of the clothes line

"Ahh you can look now" Seth said and when I looked back over at him he was wearing a pair of Jacobs shorts holding them up at the waist since he wasn't quiet as filled out as Jacob

"What are you doing out here Seth?" I asked curiously

"Oh, I phased by accident and then I was running through the woods to go join Paul and Jacob when I smelt you out here so I thought I'd come say 'hey'" Seth said sitting next to me on the floor of the decking I smiled at him

"Thanks" I said "I couldn't sleep without Jake and I thought I'd just come wait for him out here" I said

"Do you and Jake always share a bed?" Seth asked, I was a little taken back by the question, Seth looked a lot older then he was because of the wolf genes so it was easy to forget he was only 14 of course he'd be curious of mine and Jake's relationship

"When we can, I'm Jake's imprint so it's hard for us to be apart" I said Seth looked at me generally interested "Have you ever had a girlfriend Seth?" I Asked Seth blushed and shook his head I put an arm around him "That okay hunny your only young, I mean Jacobs only my second boyfriend and I'm 17, you wait the way being a werewolf changes your body will have the girls lining up around the block" I said nudging him in the side with my elbow,

"You think so?" Seth asked looking excited

"Sure, any girl would be lucky to have you" I said smiling at him he grinned ear to ear.

"Would you go out with me Bella?" Seth asked looking hopeful

"I ahm, Seth I have Jake you know, but if Jacob wasn't around and you were 3 years older sure" I winked at him Seth looked slightly disappointed and I heard a growl from the woods "Oops I think Jake might have heard that" I said laughing at Seth's expression of fear

"You should get out of here, Jake's probably finished Patrol" I said but Seth was already on his feet

"Thanks for the talk Bella" Seth said

"Sure anytime, Thanks for keeping me company" I said and before I could stop him Seth pulled me into a hug then ran into the woods to phase just as Jacob walked into the backyard from the woods also naked and carrying his shorts in his hand instead

"What's with you wolves and being naked all the time" I said Jacob laughed and went to pick up the short Seth had left in the woods

"What's with you flirting with little Seth" Jacob said raising his eyebrow at me I rolled my eyes then turned playful

"Well _little _Seth isn't so _little _if you know what I mean" I said waggling my eyebrows Jacob growled again and narrowed his eyes at me,

"Do not even joke about other boys with me or I'll have to hunt them down starting with Seth" he said leaning in to kiss me; I let him.

"Na-ah Jacob Black don't you dare get territorial with me" I said kissing the base of his throat Jacob yawned "I'm sorry am I boring you?" I asked looking up at him

"Nope, sorry Bell's I'm just exhausted" Jake said taking my hands and pulling me up he slung an arm around my shoulder as we walked back into the house I left my empty water glass on the bench and followed Jacob back into our room, "What were you doing up anyway?" Jacob asked

"Couldn't sleep, I woke up and you were gone and it just didn't feel right sleeping without you so I thought I'd wait" I said realising how exhausted I was now, Jacob and I climbed into bed and snuggled against each other he didn't bother to put clothes on, so I pulled off my top just needing to feel some skin to skin contact, my eyelids felt heavy so I laid my head on Jacob's chest

"Love you Jake" I mumbled

"Love you to Bells" and before sleep could take me completely I heard him whisper "Que Qwole" so I tightened my arms around him and then fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**I woke** to Rachel bursting into the room,

"Oh my god Rachel don't you ever knock" I said through my sleep hazed vision I rubbed my eyes and pulled the blanket covering my chest which was only covered by a bra

"ew, please tell me my brothers wearing something under that sheet" Rachel said averting her eyes Jacob had peeked at Rachel between his eyelids then just rolled over and buried his face in the pillow going back to sleep after mumbling a

"Fuck off Rachel"

I peeked under the blankets at his perfect bare ass

"Nope sorry" I said grinning at her

"You two are disgusting" she said rolling her eyes

I climbed out from under the blanket and pulled Jacob's tshirt over my head _may as well get up now, start psyching myself up for my tattoo_ Rachel averted her eyes to a photo on Jake's bedside table which I gave to him a few weeks ago of us fixing our bikes Jake was looking at me and I was looking at Embry who was making rude gestures behind Quil who was taking the photo

"This is a cute picture" she said I smiled and took it from her smiling at the memory I sat it back on the bedside table and leaned down to kiss Jacob on his shoulder he mumbled something incoherent Rachel rolled her eyes at me again so just to annoy her some more I slapped him on the ass and laughed I followed Rachel out of the room and closed the bedroom door so Jake could sleep more.

When I came into the kitchen Charlie and Billy were sitting at the table laughing loudly over something and eating breakfast, Charlie looked up at me and smiled

"Morning Bella," He said

"Morning dad, Billy" I said as Rachel handed me a plate she dished up full of eggs and bacon I thanked her and then sat beside Charlie at the table folding a leg underneath me

"Where's Jake, still sleeping?" Charlie asked I nodded my mouth full of food I swallowed then answered him

"mhmm he had pat- ahm had a big day yesterday and didn't sleep well" I said changing my sentence _shit, that could have been bad, _Billy gave me a stern look then distracted Charlie with talk of fishing Rachel struck up conversation with me about some new shows opening up at port Anglesea

"So Rach what time are we leaving to do that thing?" I asked being vague so Charlie and Billy wouldn't know what we're talking about and Jacob if he happened to be listening from the other room

"ahm as soon as your dressed" Rachel said

"Now hang on where are you girls off to?" Billy asked

"Oh we were just going to do some last minute Christmas shopping" Rachel said looking innocently at Billy

"If that's okay with you dad?" I said turning to look at my dad

"I suppose so, but It's definitely last minute Christmas is tomorrow and not Seattle just stick to Port Anglesea" Dad said sternly I nodded

"Yeah sure okay" We weren't really going shopping I brought my dad a new tackle box weeks ago for Christmas and I also brought Billy a new fishing rod which Mike Newton highly recommended I had some perfume I had brought for Renee but I could re- wrap for Rachel as I figured I should get her something now we were practically family, I would just get Emily and Sam something small then I should be all done.

"I'm just gonna go get ready" I said carrying my plate to the sink

I walked back into the room I shared with Jacob and started searching through my back pack for some spare clothes I packed since I started having unexpected stay over at Jacobs, I pulled out a pair of low rise jeans so they wouldn't rub on my tattoo and then I grabbed a cut off shirt that stopped at my midriff it was cold outside so I was searching for my cardigan when Jacob rolled over to look at me he raised an eyebrow

"What are you doing?" he asked, I walked over and leaned down and kissed him on the lips

"I'm getting dressed, " I said obviously and pulled my cardigan on doing up the buttons so you couldn't see that the top was a cut off one

"why?" He asked confused

"Because I'm going shopping with Rachel, Kim and Emily" I said kissing him again

"You're not leaving the Res though right?" Jake said worry clouding his face

"Relax Jake we'll be fine" I said collecting my clutch and dropping some stuff in it I and retied my hair

"Bella, if you leave the res we need to send some wolves with you it isn't safe" Jake said sitting up

"Jacob, trust me I know what I'm doing okay" Jacob look sceptical but nodded then his expression changed to one of sulking

"Do you have to go?" Jacob whined pulling me onto the bed with him

"Yes, I really do plus if you don't let me go you'll never get your Christmas present " I said

"finne, but come back soon okay?" Jake said kissing my forehead

"Actually I'm gonna be gone all day, I'll meet you at Sam and Emily's for dinner at around 9;30?" I said Jacob looked pained

"But that's ages away" Jacob whined

"stop whinging it'll be worth it when you get your present" I said the girls and I planned to have a movie day at Kim's after we got our tattoo's so that the boys wouldn't get a chance to see them till after midnight when it was technically Christmas, I kissed him goodbye then stood up

"See you tonight love you Jake" I said

"Love you too, well mostly" Jake said winking at me I did a small wave as I walked out of the door.

Rachel and I drove in Rachel's car over to Quils place and were just pulling up out front when Kim and Emily drove up behind us we all exchanged excited hugs and when we got to the door Quil Junior answered

"Quil?" We all exclaimed Quil was supposed to be on patrol and wasn't going to be here

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on patrol?" Emily said

"what are you doing here? And I was on my way out now" Quil said

"Oh ah, we just came to see your mum about something" Kim covered up quickly

"okay." Quil said looking at us sceptically and stood out of the doorway so we could pass

"Well we'll see you later then Quil?" Emily said putting her hand on his arm and pushing him out the door he looked confused

"ahm yeah sure dinner at 9:30 right?" he asked

"Yep that's right Claire's coming over as well" Emily said before she shut the door in his face we all laughed

"Wow, that was close" Rachel said

"Well Hello girls" We turned around and seen Quil's mum standing in the kitchen

"Oh Hi Mrs Altera were just here to see Old Quil" Emily said kissing her on the cheek

"Oh that's right he mentioned that we'll he'll be in his office just down the hall, can I get you anything to eat or drink?" She asked we all declined then made our way down the hall to Old Quil's office Emily knocked and we heard a gruff voice say

"Come in girls" Emily opened the door and motioned us in before her we all greeted Old Quil his office consisted of a desk then a long bench that looked like a massage table

"So girls, who's up first?" Old Quil asked we were all silent, Old Quil laughed

"thought we'd have this problem, here flip a coin" He said shaking his head he reached into his pocket "call it" He said

"Heads!" I said and the other three went with tails _thanks guys _ I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest as old Quil checked under his hand at the coin

"Looks like you're up first Isabella" he said I almost cried but I just nodded while I still had a small amount of courage, I must have looked frightened cause the girls all hugged me

"You'll be fine Bells," they all murmured I pulled my cardigan over my head and laid face down on the bench not looking at what Old Quil was setting up near my head Emily came around and took my hand

"You should feel privilege Bella you'll be the first pale skin to receive one of our markings" Old Quil said running a wet cloth over my back, then I felt him rub the stencil onto my lower back

"I am thank you," I said

"Good, here have a look at that for positioning" Old Quil said I stood up and walked over to a mirror positioned on a wall and turned to look over my shoulder at the tattoo on my lower back in contrast to my extremely pale skin it looked amazing

"it looks great" I said and the girls all oohhed and ahhed at it I lay back down and the girls all offered me encouraging words I lay back down on the bench and I heard the tattoo machine buzzed to life somewhere behind me when the needle touched my skin it felt like it was on fire and it itched like crazy I wanted badly to squirm but I refrained from doing it, Old Quil was good I will admit he did it quickly though and in about 10 minutes it was done I felt tears streaming down my face it had heard but once I looked in the mirror I knew it was all worth it The tattoo looked amazing and I knew Jacob would love it.

**Jacobs POV  
><strong>It was already 9:40 and the girls still weren't here

"Where are they?" I asked Sam for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes

"Jacob trust me their fine, we'd know if they were in danger" Sam said flipping another burger on the grill I ignored him and watched Embry and Quil toss Claire between them she giggled and squealed Jared and Paul were in watching TV but every so often they would pull out their phones and check for messages from the girls when I was about to give in myself and go call Bella again when we heard there cars pull up out the front I had to refrain myself from running out the front I heard them come in the front door giggling and laughing as they went as soon as Bella stepped out onto the back patio I swept her up into my arms though and buried my face in her neck letting her scent wrap around me I pulled away and pulled her face to mine kissing her when she pulled away she laughed

"Miss me Jake?" She asked

"You have no idea" I mumbled into her neck

"Well I missed you too" she said,

"Did you have a good day?" I asked curious to what she actually got up to there's no way they shopped that whole time

"Yeah it was good hanging out with the girls we went back to Kim's and watched movies and we even brought one back for you guys" She said wrapping and arm around my waist I looked down at her as I wrapped my arm around her back to pull her in for kiss but as soon as my arm touch her lower back she winced in pain

"Bells what's wrong?" I asked she shook her head and smiled

"Nothing, common lets grab something to eat I'm starving and I know you are" she said reaching on tip toes to kiss my cheek _what the hell?_ I just followed her and grabbed something to eat.

We all sat in Sam and Emily's small lounge room stretched across any spare bit of surface we could find Bella and I sat in a plush sofa she was curled on her side, we were watching the latest transformers and what felt like every two minutes Bella would look over my shoulder at the clock

"Do you have to be somewhere?" I whispered she shook her head and smiled at m e

"Nope," She replied being vague _what has got into these girls _

Bella reached around to the back of my head and started playing with the hair there she placed a kiss on my bare chest and kissed her way up to my lips we were seated slightly out of everyone's line of vision so I let her, I leaned into her deepening the kiss she pressed her tongue against my lips asking me to open them I did and she slipped her sweet little tongue entered my mouth moulding against mine she tasted like strawberry's and watermelon even though I had never seen her eat either she circled one of my nipples with her nail on her free hand I moaned quietly and felt myself go hard she pulled away and grinned knowingly at me _who was this girl and what has she done with Bella_. Bella checked the clock above my head again and this time her smile got bigger she stood up off my lap and I just looked up at her she grabbed my hand and pulled me up with her

"Come on let's get some air" She said I shrugged what the hell is going on? I followed her out to the back patio only pausing to flick on the outside lights when I walked over to where she was standing she throw her arms around my neck and hugged me I caught her

"Merry Christmas Jacob" She said kissing me _ohh that's what she was waiting for its midnight; Christmas_

"So that's what you were waiting for! Christmas?" I asked she grinned

"Of course!"

" Well Merry Christmas then Bells" I said and leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away before I could touch my lips to her

"Wait, I want to give you your present first" she said grinning at me mischievously

"ahm okay" I looked around for something but instead she just started unbuttoning her cardigan

"Close your eyes" She said smiling at me

"Okay" I said its official she's insane I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to peek out at her,

"alright you can open your eyes now" I opened my eyes and Bella was facing away from me shirtless

"Bella?" I asked but then I followed her spine from between her shoulder blades down to her lower back and seen it on her lower back sat the tribe tattoo the exact same as mine but smaller, "holy shit Bells its- its- how-" I was speechless

"old Quil did the tattooing, the other girls have one too, do you like it?" She said spinning to look at me looking hopeful and her eyes were pleading with me

"I- of course Bella its perfect I love it" I said turning her shoulders so she spun around again I crouched down to look at it better It was so much more beautiful against her white skin she was so amazing this was more than I could even ask for it was like a permanent reminder to everyone that she belonged to me "Bells this is so much more than I ever could have hoped for your amazing, I love you so much" I said and wrapped my arms around her from behind trying not to brush up against her tattoo

"I'm glad you like it" She said

"Does it hurt?" I asked

"not really like you could touch it lightly but it hurts if anything presses against it I'm supposed to keep it covered for 24 hours I only took off the plastic wrap to show you" she said

"I feel bad I don't have yours here" I said thinking of the small square box that was sitting in my draw at home

"That's okay Jake, you can give it to me tomorrow when I see you at Lunch" She said reminding me about the message Charlie told me to pass along

"Oh yeah about that, Charlie's staying at our place again tonight he said to call him and let him know what you want him to bring over after he finish his shift which is probably around now" I said

"crap! I need him to grab the presents and some more clothes I'm just gonna run in and call him" she said and kissed me again pulled her crop top back on then was rushing inside

"Hey Bella?" I called after her

"Yeah" She said stopping to turn around

"I really do love it, and you" I said she smiled then kept going inside _how did I ever get so luck_

I walked back inside and Kim and Jared were getting very cosy on the couch _guess he got his Christmas present _Sam and Emily were in the kitchen with Emily holding her shirt up at the back so Claire could take a closer look Claire had fallen asleep straight after dinner, but must have been woken up with all the excitement and was in the middle of arguing with Quil when I walked in

"Qwil pwease Cwaire get one" Claire was saying tugging on his hand and pointing at Emily's tattoo, Sam and Emily cracked up laughing Quil looked stress

"Nope no way, you see what you've done Em? You've corrupted her now I'm going to have to spend the next 15 years with her asking to get one" Quil said swinging Claire into his arms and carrying her up stairs looking exasperated I laughed, Paul and Rachel were no-where to be seen and I guessed they had gone off to be alone like Bella and I _not an image I need_. When I turned around Emily and Sam were staring into each other's eyes in a way that used to make me sick now it just made me think of Bella who chose that moment to walk back into the kitchen

"Ready to go home Jacob?" she asked

"I'll follow you anywhere" I said and pulled her in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note**

**Okay Guys there we go what'd you think of Bella's present to Jake?  
>I am hopefully going to get enough time to post the Christmas chapter tomorrow, but after that I'm away for 3 weeks so you won't get an update till after new year's sorry guys!<strong>

**Merry Christmas! **

**XX Jamie. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer  
><strong>_I own nothing.  
><strong>AN I'm Finally back from holidays and here's your Update!**

**Bella's POV  
><strong>I woke up to Jacob kissing my shoulder I had worn one of his wife beaters to bed it was winter and freezing but the amount of body heat Jacob gave off I was still sweating,

"Merry Christmas Bells" Jacob murmured against my neck leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw I smiled

"Merry Christmas Jakey" I said opening my eyes I leaned in and kissed him on the mouth then sat up excitedly

"Where's my present?" I asked excitedly bouncing up and down on the bed Jacob chuckled at me

"You are so impatient Isabella Swan" Jacob said climbing off the bed and walking over to his dresser I watched as he pushed some clothes out of the way then pulled out a box, _a ring box shit I love Jacob but I am so not ready for this . _Jacob turned towards me and sat next to me on the bed he pulled me close against his side and wrapped an arm around me I must have looked worried because he leaned down and kissed my cheek Jacob smiled gently down at me and handed me the box

"Jake ahm you're not ah proposing or anything are you?" I asked nervously , Jacob laughed

"No Bella I'm not proposing it's just a gift" Jake said and placed the box in my hands _thankgod_

I popped open the lid and staring at me was the one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen nestled in the black velvet cushion was a singled gold band ring on the ring sat two white diamonds that had been shaped into two small wolves that stood facing each other with their snouts touching.

"Jacob it's beautiful" I said and I felt tears well in my eyes

"It was my mothers, my dad gave it to her after he imprinted and then when she died he gave it to me for my imprint so now I'm giving it to you"

"Jacob, I don't even know what to say thank you so much for sharing this with me I couldn't ask for anything more beautiful. I love you" I said and leaned in and kissed him

"I love you too Bells, you make me so happy and I want you to have that ring forever" he said Jacob took the ring from the box and I held up my hand for him, Jacob slid it on the ring finger of my right hand I through my arms around his neck

"Is it like a promise ring?" I guessed Jacob nodded

"A promise that I'm going to love you forever" Jacob said pressing his forehead to mine and kissed me.

**Christmas Night**

Jacob and I sat on the sofa in the Black's lounge room Charlie and Billy sat in recliners watching a baseball game on tv beers in hand but talking loudly and animatedly over the commentary Rachel and Paul were seated on the floor at Jacobs feet whispering to each other every now and then Rachel would giggle, Sitting here after a huge Christmas dinner at Emily and Sam's felt good; relaxing, the Black household felt like home to Charlie and I now I realised.  
>I snuggled more into Jacobs side trying to keep warm Jacob noticed and grabbed a throw rug from the end of the couch and tossing it over us I smiled up at him<p>

"Hey Jake? You really are amazing" I whispered to him feeling overwhelmed for the love I had for him which of course Jacob had to ruin by replying

"You forget charming, handsome, extremely hot" Jacob said kissing the top of my head I laughed and slapped his arm playfully, "You know you could always _thank_ me later" Jacob breathed into my ear immediately turning my thoughts to lustful still feeling playful I breathed back

"Or I could thank you now" placed my hand on his upper thigh Jacob jumped his foot kicking over the bowl of popcorn next to Paul who looked up at Jacobs expression and laughed I blushed

"You okay there Jake?" Billy asked from his recliner

"Yeah fine I- ah I'll clean it up" Jake said getting down on his hands and knees and scooped the popcorn back into the bowl I laughed then stood up taking the bowl and led him by the hand into the kitchen, I dropped his hand and bent over emptying the bowl of popcorn into the bin before I could stand upright Jacob was behind me his hands on my hips and his erection pressed almost where I wanted it through our clothes I gasp and felt my arousal go up a notch I stood up straight but leaned back into Jacobs embrace more, I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his hungrily forcing my tongue into his mouth, forcefully I pressed my body up against his in urgency and ran my hands under his shirt and over his abs Jacob moaned into my mouth before he pushed me away

"Hey dad, Bella and I are gonna go for a walk check out the Christmas lights" Jacob called into the lounge as I stepped towards him continuing to kiss his neck, I pulled back to look at Jacob raising my eyebrows _he wanted to look at Christmas lights right now? _

"Yeah okay kid" Billy called back

"Bell's wear a jacket its cold out" Charlie called out as well Jacob quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out the back door as soon as we closed the door behind up Jacob picked up and turned me around forcing my back against the wall of the house and started attacking my mouth I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my hands through his hair, Jacobs hand clutched at my ass massaging I moaned into his mouth and ground my hips into his looking for some sort of friction

"_shit Jake please" _I breathed out pulling my face back and moving my head to the side so he had better access to my neck, Jacob pulled back and raised an eyebrow at me, smirking, giving me enough time to think we couldn't go back inside because Charlie and Billy were there _the Rabbit _I pushed Jacob away so he let me down I quickly grabbed his hand and almost sprinted across the yard towards the garage I stumbled a few times in my haste but Jacob caught me before I could fall

"Bells where are we going?" Jacob asked laughing

I pushed open the garage door and Jacob followed me in I closed it behind us and this time took the lead and pushed him back against the door standing on my tiptoes to kiss him I pulled at the back of his neck to bring him closure Jacob picked me up and carried us over to the rabbit without detaching our lips I pulled open the back door and he laid me on the back seat climbing in after me I yanked off my shirt not wanting to waste any time and Jacob kicked off his shoes when we were both fully naked I rolled us so I was on top I grasp Jacobs shaft in my hand and pumped it

"Bells, fuck don't do that or I'll-"his words were cut short as he came in my hand he moaned my a name as he came, I took his now soft shaft into my mouth and licked it making it go hard again Jacob moaned I quickly leaned between the two front seats retrieving a condom from the console which Embry at placed in there as a joke one day when we were working on the bikes I unwrapped the condom and turned back to straddle Jacob and slid the condom on his hard shaft I looked up at Jacob who had his eyes closed and look of concentration I knew he was trying not to come again too soon I positioned him at my entrance I planted both my hands on his chest and lowered myself onto him and slowly rocked taking my time to find a steady rhythm Jacob place his hands on either side of my hips and lifted me off him helping me ride him, my head fell back in ecstasy and Jacob sat up changing the angle he was entering me my moans got louder as Jacob hit my g-spot Jacobs mouth was at my breast sucking and nipping on my nipple his hand palming the other breast as I continued to ride him, I felt my whole body become tense and my stomach became tight and I moved faster coming hard my walls clamping around Jacobs huge cock Jacob moaned and I felt him thrust a few more times before shuddering and coming as well. Jacob lay back down and I collapsed against his naked body Jacob wrapped his arms around me

"Merry Christmas Jacob" I whispered into his chest placing a kiss there

"Merry Christmas Bella, I love you" Jacob said.

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is short but I really wanted to get it out of the way!  
>Let me know what you thought! <strong>

**Cheers Jamie xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

When Jacob and I finally dragged ourselves back inside Paul and Rachel stood in the kitchen and were both wearing warm clothes about to head out,

"Oh hey guys we were just about to go look for you," Rachel said linking her fingers through Pauls

"Why? What's up?" Jacob asked

"Embry managed to score some fireworks from somewhere so were going down to First beach to set them off" Paul said in a hushed tone so that Billy and Charlie (The chief of Police) wouldn't hear from the living room,

"Do you want to go?" Jake asked looking down at me I nodded enthusiastically it sounded fun,

"Yeah sure it sounds great!" I said and Jacob smiled and took my hand

"Dad were leaving now, we'll back soon Jake and Bells are coming with us!" Rachel called into the lounge and Billy called back that it was okay and the four of us walked out the front door, On the short walk to the beach Jacob kept an arm around me the whole time and we chatted about nothing in particular just happy to be in each other's presence stealing kisses every now and then. When we reached the beach there turned out to be quiet the crowd apparently news of fireworks had spread to about every teenager in La Push and someone had thought to bring beer and a boom box blared by one of the three bonfires someone had lit

"Wow" I said looking around wide eyed

"Yeah you know Embry kid can't keep he's mouth shut" Jake said navigating us through the crowd

"Hey Bella, there's Emily and Kim let's go" Rachel said grabbing my hand I looked up at Jacob not for permission just to make sure he'd be okay,

"Go on I'll catch up with you" Jacob said and nudged me towards where Emily was I smiled at him then followed Rachel through the crowd when I had almost reached where Emily and Kim were a hand reached out and grabbed my arm and when I looked up and seen who the arm belonged to I was shocked to see a very drunk Mike Newton grinning at me

"Bella!" Mike yelled in greeting even though he was standing only a meter away

"Mike, hey" I said shrugging him off and giving him an awkward smile

"Wow, its so good to see you! I didn't know you were gonna be here" Mike said sloshing beer down the leg of he's jeans

"Yeah well I came with my _boyfriend_ Jacob he lives on the reservation" I said placing emphasis on the word boyfriend

"Oh you have a new boyfriend huh?" Mike said

"Yeah," I said awkwardly taking a step back as he stepped closer

"Well where is he?" Mike asked taking another step forward almost threating, I looked around to where Rachel, Emily and Kim had gone but they weren't where they had been sitting and I couldn't spot any other familiar faces in the surrounding crowd

"Ahm, I'm not too sure, I should really go find him though it was nice talking to you" I said as my knees pressed against a fallen log that party goers were using as a seat Mike had me literally back into a corner

"No don't, why don't you stay a while Bella we should talk more" Mike said he's eyes roamed over my body in a way that made me feel sick and he slipped and arm around my waist, _Jacob where are you?_

**Jacob's POV **

I was pouring myself a second beer when I noticed Emily, Kim and Rachel walk into the circle of where the pack was sitting waiting for Embry to start fireworks I smiled waiting for Bella to be following close behind but when she didn't come after them my heart skipped a beat and my worst nightmares flashed through my head

"Rachel! Where's Bella?" I asked in a raised voice that caught the whole groups attention

"What are you talking about I thought she was with you?" Rachel said sounding alarmed herself

"No she isn't! I haven't seen her since she walked off with you guys!" I said dropping my beer and running my hands through my hair and I went into a panic

"Jake it's okay we'll split up and find her she probably just got lost in the crowd" Jared said standing up and brushing himself off, I nodded and at the same time stood on top of a fallen log so I was higher up and could look above the crowd

"She's fine Jake you'd know if she weren't, Jared, Kim and Quil will take the left side Paul, Rachel and Seth take the right and Emily, Leah, Jake and myself will take the central part meet back here in 10 minutes" Sam said handing out orders than the group split up I ran ahead of the group and walked quickly and frantically through the crowd searching anxiety welled in my chest _what if a bloodsucker got her? What if she had fallen in the ocean? What if she's hurt or lost? _Different scenarios rushed through my brain and I thought I would vomit then everything went silent the world stopped and for a moment all I could hear was Bella,

"_Mike please no! l really have to go please let go, JACOB!" _Bella's voice pleaded I sprinted through the crowd and followed the sound of her voice it lead me away from the party and towards the car park then I finally spotted her she was being dragged by the arm by said 'Mike' I sprinted even faster

"Bella!" I called out and finally I caught up with them

"Jacob! Thank god," Bella said Mike dropped Bella's arm then looked me over he was a good 10 inches shorter than I was and definitely not as strong the wolf genes took care of that, the way he stared me over and the fear in Bella's face made my body start to shake and I could feel the heat of the transformation start to take over my bones but before I could 'take care of Mike', Sam ran up behind me I hadn't even known he was following and grabbed Mike by the shirt front and pushed him back sending him sprawling onto the ground

"You need to leave now" I don't know if it was the anger in Sam's voice all that Mike just wasn't a complete and total fool but he took Sam's advice and turn and sprinted the rest of the way to the car park

I was breathing heavily trying hard not to shift when Bella came up and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest

"Shh Jake its okay, It's okay" She said I was about to yell and tell her to step back when I realised the shaking had stopped and her very presence had calmed me I wrapped my arms around her closed my eyes breathing in her scent I pressed my lips to her hair and she started to sob

"Jake, I was so scared he grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go and I couldn't see you anywhere. I was so scared-"She started saying again but I held her tighter and then it was my turn to comfort her

"It's okay Honey, I'm here now no one will ever hurt you while I'm here" I said and kissed her hair again I felt her shiver against my body and noticed she wasn't wearing a coat, her sobbing had stopped and she looked up at me

"Where's your coat honey?" I asked stroking her hair out of her face and running my thumbs under her eyes sweeping away the tears a small smile came across her face than

"I think I left it in the Rabbit" She said and I smiled back at the memory I leant down and left a quick kiss on her mouth then stood back and pulled my hoodie over my head and passed it to her

"No Jake you'll be cold" she tried to protest

"Bella its fine the hoodies just for looks I don't get cold remember?" I said she took it and slipped it over her head the hoodie reached mid-thigh but Bella could make anything look good

"Bella! Oh thank god I was so worried," Rachel said running up to us and throwing her arms around Bella I glared at her this was her fault Bella rolled her eyes at me over Rachels shoulder making me grin

"I'm fine Rach, well now I am" Bella said and Rachel stepped back

"I'm so sorry Bella I thought you were right behind me," Rachel said letting out a small sob I heard more voices behind me and noticed that the rest of the pack had joined us at some stage and it looked like Sam was filling them in

"It's okay Rachel" She said and patted Rachel reassuringly on the shoulder

"Thanks, I should go find Paul" She said then she gave Bella one last apologetic look then walked back over to the group.

**Bella's POV**

When Rachel left Jacob pulled me back into he's arms

"Bells I love you so much, I'm sorry I let that happen" He whispered and he sounded so vulnerable and guilty I pulled my face back to look at he's

"Jake it's okay, the important thing is you saved me just like you always do" Jake looked like he was going to argue but he stopped and nodded he's head I placed a quick kiss on he's cheek

"I almost phase and killed that guy, you know that right? Even now it's taking all I have not to phase and track him down, how do you know him anyway?" Jacob asked he's voice deeper than usual and I could tell he was upset

"He goes to Forks High school with me, I guess he was just really drunk and he wanted me to go home with him and when I wouldn't I tried to leave and he grabbed my arm and started dragging me, I couldn't get away Jake" I said and placed a hand either side of he's head to help calm him down "Promise me you won't hurt him okay? He really is a good guy most of the time he was just drunk" I said really believing what I was saying tonight was out of character for Mike. Jacob sighed and moved he's hands to my waist

"Fine how about this? I won't go after him but if I ever see him again he's dead." Jacob said with a serious voice I didn't like it but Jacob's mind wouldn't be changed

"Okay," I said I would just make sure Mike avoided La Push from now on until Jacob calmed down. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him wrapping my arms around he's neck he kissed me back but pulled away all too soon

"Do you want to stay for the fireworks?" he asked I nodded

"Yeah, I don't want this to spoil our night" I said Jacob nodded then wrapped an arm around my waist and led me back to where the group was waiting.

By the time the fireworks finally went off most of the crowds had wandered off or gone home so there was only the pack and a few others the first few went off with a loud bang but fizzled out everyone laughed and watched as Embry fiddled with some fuses which sent several more into the sky, the dark sky lit up in reds, golds, greens and purples the light from them sent light across the whole beach and I turned and looked at Jacob who was staring up at the sky with a smile on he's face. The firework colours reflected off he's skin he looked so beautiful in that moment that I could have cried Jacob looked down at me then and he's smile got bigger he kissed me on the forehead then moved me so I stood in front of him and he's huge arms wrapped safely around me.

"love you Jacob" I whispered but I know he heard me because he squeezed me tighter in response.

**Hey All!  
>I know it's been months since I've updated but hopefully you all haven't lost interest.<br>I'm going to try updating every second Sunday! **

**So they'll be slow coming but hey its better than nothing**

**Review and you may get your next chapter earlier!  
>Love you guys!<br>xx Jamie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15!**

**Jacob's POV **

I woke from a loud bang coming from outside my bedroom and when I looked over to Bella's side of the bed she was missing

"Bella?" I called out my alarm clock on the bed side table read 11:30 I heard Bella cuss from the kitchen as she dropped something else

"in the kitchen Jake!" she called back I dragged myself out of bed and pulled some shorts on in the kitchen Bella was scrambling eggs on the stove and I could see a fresh plate of bacon beside it

"hey baby, where'd you get all this?" I said placing a kiss on her temple

"Embry's moms place" She said slapping my hand with the back of the spatula when I reached for a piece of bacon, I laughed "I wanted to surprise you Charlie and Billy have gone for the day so I thought I'd make you breakfast before you woke up" she said giving me one of her cute smiles

"Thanks its smells great" I said kissing her shoulder and wrapping my arms around her waist "so what did you want to do today?" I asked

"Well that's the other thing when I was out buying all of this, Embry, Seth and Jared were just coming off patrol and they said that they came across some old camping spot you guys used to go to by some stream or something and they said that its empty at the moment and they suggested that we all go camping for a couple of nights so they're making plans as we speak" Bella said turning and giving me a mischievous look

"Oh real-ly" I asked dragging out the word Bella giggled

"Yeah I hope you don't mind, it's just that Seth seemed really excited and you know after Harry I thought the kid might need some fun" Bella said looking up at me under her lashes my heart skipped a beat when she looked at me like that

"I love you, you know that?" I said

"Yeah I know" Bella said then turned back to the stove "Grab some plates this is ready" Bella said giving me a quick kiss.

After Breakfast Bella gathered our plates and was putting them in the sink when I grabbed her around the waist and sat her on the counter she squealed when her feet left the ground

"Thanks for breakfast it was great" I said and leaned down and placed a kiss on her collarbone when I brought my face back up to eye level with her she placed a hand on either side of my neck and leant in and kissed me I placed a hand on either side of her hips pulling her closer to me just when things were getting heavy I heard the front door swing open

"Jake?" Sam's voice called from the hallway

"Ugh, go away" I whispered to Bella

"Be nice" she said giggling and pushed me away so she could climb off the bench

"In here Sam!" she called

"Oh well were out of condoms anyway" I whispered in her ear again

"Jacob shh!" She said clapping a hand over my mouth I playfully bit her hand then leant casually against the counter as Sam walked in

"Oh hey Bella" Sam said

"Hey Sam, you just missed breakfast" she said and turned to busy herself with the sink to hide her blush

"Damn, I'll have to fix my timing" Sam said jokingly Bella just smiled "So anyway, I was just stopping by on my way home to let you know camping's a go, Emily said to bring your own blankets but we've got plenty of tents and Em's going to pick up the food now so you won't need to worry about that" Sam explained

"oh okay cool, does she need a hand with anything?" Bella asked

"No I think she's fine Kim's helping her out I think, Were meeting at the camping spot later you know the one Jake?" Sam said turning to ask me

"Yeah I think so, the one by the old Fork's road?" I asked

"That'd be the one" Sam said "Anyway I've got to head to Forks now to grab some extra torches and such, so I'll see you guys later" Sam said already heading for the door once he was in the passage way he called over he's shoulder " And Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't worry about the condoms your on patrol tonight so Emily's got Bella sharing with Leah just so you know!" Sam said then laughed and walked outside letting the screen door bang shut

I laughed and looked at Bella, who turned scarlet red she turned and slapped my arm

"Jacob Black! That is all your fault" She said then buried her face in my chest, I just laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

Later that day Bella and I stopped at Forks so she could grab some spare clothes and let her dad know what was happening , it was around 7 when we arrived at the camping grounds and getting dark we were the last to arrive due to the fact that I insisted we stop and pick up more condoms even though Sam insisted we didn't need them surely he wouldn't have me on patrol both nights we were here, All the tents and the campfire had already been lit and the place looked great it was a cosy spot where Billy, Harry and Old Quil used to bring us as kids with the streams on one side and the forest on the other I unloaded Bella's truck and dropped her stuff at one of the larger tents that Bella and I would be sharing with Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry which I was quick to complain about as all the other couples got their own tents.

**Bella's POV**

After a dinner of hotdogs and hamburgers Jacob was still grumbling about having to share a tent with the others, we linked hands as we walked into the forest so Jacob could phase and start he's patrol Embry and Quil were already out there and if I listened carefully I could hear the rhythmic pounding of their paws

"Come on Jacob it's only two nights, I'm pretty sure we've gone longer than two nights without sex before" I said nudging him with my hip he groaned and ran he's hand over he's face like he does when he's facing a decision he's not happy with

"I know but it still sucks!" Jacob exclaimed loud enough that a bird flew out of a nearby tree I laughed at he's tantrum "It's your own fault you know? For being so god damn sexy all the time!" Jacob said leaning down to nuzzle my neck placing a kiss there and wrapping he's arm around my waist and I giggled when he's hands slid down over my butt and gripped my upper thighs lifting me to press me against a tree he's mouth found mine and we kissed for a few intense minutes but when I felt Jacobs hands going under my shirt I had to stop him

"Jake stop," He's hands stopped moving but he's mouth persisted at my neck "Jacob come on put me down! You have patrol" I said and Jacob groaned against my throat and with a sigh he lowered me to the forest floor

"Fine I will see you after my patrol," Jacob said and stepped away dropping he's shorts as he went so he was fully on display my breath caught in my throat and when I finally looked back to Jacob's face he had a huge grin then he winked at me as he smelt my arousal in the air

"It's only two nights Bella, control yourself" Jacob said mimicking my words from earlier then he shifted into a giant russet coloured wolf and ran into the forest I huffed snatched he's shorts off the forest floor and marched back into the clearing, there was laughter coming from around the fire and when I reached the bench seats someone had set up all the girls were in hysterics with laughter and most of the boys were silent the tips of their ears red and poor Seth Clearwater looked about ready to die from embarrassment

"hey what'd I miss!" I said feeling disappointed that I had missed something that was apparently so funny

"Oh nothing we were just talking about the average" Kim said through her laughter

"The average what?" I asked

"PENIS SIZE!" Leah burst out in laughter, making me chuckle

"which is?" I asked curious and keen to fit in with the other girls

"six inches usually but-" Rachel started saying indicating with her hands six inches

"That's not right Jacobs far far bigger than that" I blurted out without thinking what I was saying I slapped my hands over my mouth and started wide eyed as the whole group went into hysterics with laughter and I turned beetroot red

"Oh my god YUCK!" Rachel said " I so did not need to know that!" I laughed as Rachel faked throwing up

"Well as Rachel was saying before you're little confession is that we were discussing that most boys on the reservation and very blessed in that department!" Which lead to another round of laughter

"Well most of us anyway" Jared said throwing a piece of left over bread at Seth who turned bright red and looked about ready to be sick I felt sorry for him

"Ahm were running low on fire wood, Seth do you want to help me get some?" I asked standing up and brushing myself off

"Yes- ah sure!" Seth said jumping up to quickly and nearly tripping over wood which lead the rest of the group into a round of laughter Seth and I walked over into the forest I tripped on a tree root and Seth's arm darted out faster than I thought possible as he caught me before I could fall

"Thanks, sorry I'm really clumsy" I said pulling out a small torch from my pocket to shine on the ground

"That's okay I used to be as well, before you know the werewolf thing" I nodded

"and sorry about before I think they sometimes forget your younger than they are" I said picking up a smallish branch

"s'okay I mean I'm not naïve or anything it's just that all this is way different than Mario cart and Call of Duty which is what I would be doing right now if I wasn't a wolf" Seth said as he grabbed a bigger branch

"I wish I could give you some advice Seth but I really can't I mean I have no idea what you must be going through with your Dad and the pack, but I do know from watching Jake go through it that it does get easier, you'll see" I said

"Thanks Bella means a lot" Seth said then we turned around and headed back to camp with our firewood.

Seth and I stayed up hours after everyone else had gone to bed just talking, enjoying the warmth of the fire and looking up at the stars he told me about he's Dad and growing up in La Push and I told him about Florida and my crazy Mom he thought she was brilliant. When we finally climbed into the tent and climbed inside our sleeping bags it was hitting 1 am Jake would be off Patrol in an hour we whispered quietly for a while so we didn't wake Leah who was snoring on the other side of the tent in a gap in our conversation I noticed my teeth chattering and how uncomfortably cold it was

"You okay Bells?" Seth asked concerned

"Yeah just cold" I said back I heard Seth shuffling then I felt him drop down onto the mattress beside me "Ah Seth what are you doing" I asked

"Calm down Bella, 14 remember" Seth said laughing " I was just thinking I should lay here till Jake gets back my body temperature should keep you warm enough even through our sleeping bags Seth said and moved over so he was lying on he's side and I couldn't help but gravitate towards he's warmth and after a few minutes I was asleep.

I woke to a very pissed off Jacob Black who was holding Seth in the air by the front of he's shirt

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Jacob yelled waking Leah I noticed Quil and Embry behind Jake rolling their eyes and sighing behind Jacob

"JACOB! Oh my god Jake your over reacting!" I yelled at him he glanced over at me

"Would you care to explain what the hell he was doing in IN OUR bed!" Jacob yelled back

"He was keeping me warm!" I said and tears sprang to my eyes because Jacob had yelled at me I pushed my way past Quil and Embry and marched out of the tent crying just as Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim came rushing out of their tents I ignored them and marched straight to the truck barefoot and getting splinters the whole way but I didn't stop

"Bella! Wait come back" Jacob called I ignored him and climbed into the cab of the truck I locked my doors and pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my hands and sobbed, after a few minutes I heard a tapping at my window and I glanced up and seen Jacob standing there looking upset as well I buried my face back in my hands

"Bella please open the door." I shook my head "please Bells I'm really sorry," Instead of responding to him I reached down and turned the key in the ignition I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand ignoring him the whole time as he pleaded for me to open the door I through the car into gear "Please Bells, don't leave I love you" I didn't even so much as glance at him because I knew he'd change my mind so I sped off away from camp.

**There we are kids!  
>I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it!<br>Please Review!  
>xox Jamie<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

I drove for forty five minutes before I realised I was lost and was about to turn around when I heard the familiar bang of a flat tyre and the car veered to the right

"This cannot be happening." I groaned out loud and banged my head against the steering wheel I sat in the darkness for a while trying to push back the depression enough to find a way to get help and recognised the familiar feeling of a gaping hole in my chest a hole Jacob filled and I felt my tears well up and spill down my cheeks all over again then something inside me twitched and I recognised it as the feeling when Jacob is near so I glanced up and standing in my headlights was a russet coloured wolf _Jacob, _he phased and instead of the wolf Jacob in he's place stood the boy Jacob a sob rose in my chest and climbed out of the truck and walked slowly over to him and stopped when I stood a metre away and looked him in the eye the space between us never felt so big, I was bring myself to say something anything to fix this. Us. When a single tear spilled out of Jake's eye and ran down he's cheek and I couldn't be apart from him anymore so I closed the distance between us and buried my face in he's chest sobbing all the while Jacob lowered himself to he's knees so that he's head was at my shoulder height and it was my turn to comfort him I held he's head to my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could, we stayed like that for a long time till the darkness didn't seem as dark and that hole inside me closed over and we were Bella and Jacob again.

We decided to leave the truck by the side of the road overnight and to fix it in the morning when we could actually see what was happening and instead Jacob piggy backed me back to camp it turns out I had done a full circle and was only 2 miles away from the campsite, when we reached camp everyone else had returned to bed and Jacob lead me to Jared and Kim's tent but when he opened the zipper I noticed all our blankets and both our packs were inside I climbed inside and sat on the edge of the mattress and was about to climb under the covers when Jacob stopped me

"No wait, let me clean out your feet first I noticed a few nasty splinters when we were walking," Jake said and reached into he's pack and came back with a first aid kit he took out some tweezers and alcohol wipes and cleaned my foot when they were nice and clean and pain free I pulled on some clean socks. Jacob and I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over us we lay facing each other and our legs tangled together as we clung to each other's bodies

"I'm sorry, For being such a jerk I knew nothing was going on I shouldn't have reacted like that and I sure as hell shouldn't have yelled at you" Jacob said a broken look crossing he's face

"No, I'm sorry Jake I should have known how you would have reacted from the other night, I shouldn't have let Seth do that and I shouldn't have ran off" I said snuggling closer to him he held me tighter

"I just can't help but react like that Bella, your my everything my imprint. I can't survive without you and the thought that other guys even look at you makes me want to kill them and when I saw Seth laying there I wanted to hurt him. But that doesn't excuse what I did but I need you to know Bella that I can't live without you and I don't want to. Ever." Jake said holding me so close like if he let go I would slip away

"I'm not going anywhere Jake. You're my forever as well I know that now. Tonight before you came I felt empty and now I know that you're such a huge part of me that I can't live without you either." I said meaning every word Jacob pulled me even closer and I fell asleep in the warmth of he's arms.

When I woke the next morning Jacob was still asleep so I lay as still as I could so I would wake him and watched as him as he slept, Jacob was so peaceful when he slept that it was hard to believe that he could turn into a giant wolf at will and rip apart vampires. Jacob may not be a perfect man but he was perfect for me.

"Stop staring Bells it's creepy" Jacob muttered peeking at me from one eye I laughed and slapped he's chest

"It's your own fault you too damn sexy" I said throwing he's words back at him from yesterday I leaned forward and kissed him

"Morning beautiful" he said when I pulled away and I noticed how quiet it was

"Where is everyone?" I asked rolling onto my back and stretching

"Sam stuck he's head in about an hour ago and said they were all going up to The Falls and that we should join them when we wake up" Jake said stretching on he's side of the bed

"what's The Falls?" I asked

"It's just these water falls not too far from here, you'd like them" Jake said

"Great let's go" I said standing up but Jacob stayed seated on the mattress "You okay Jake?" I said watching he's expression as he was deep in concentration

"Are we okay Bells?" Jake asked looking at floor, I kneeled down beside him and placed a hand on each of he's shoulders

"Were fine Jake really, let's forget about last night and just focus on the present" I said then I took one of my hands and tilted he's face so he looked me in the eye "Okay?"

"Yeah okay, I love you so much Bella" He said and I leaned in and kissed him I moved my knees so one went either side of he's lap as I deepened the kiss, Jacobs hands moved to my lower back as he rubbed circles into it with he's thumbs I pushed on he's chest making him fall back onto the mattress Jake moaned into my mouth I ran my hands over the hard defined muscles of he's chest and abs before moving my hands down to the front of he's shorts and worked open the button and zipper Jacob sat up and flipped us over so that he hovered over me he's lips never leaving mine the whole time than Jacob and I achieved our second 'first' as a couple in the last 24 hours we had had our first fight and the first time we made love in a tent.

**Authors Note.  
>There we go guys Chapter 16!<br>I will issue a warning right now that the Cullen's will be making a return in the next 3-8 chapters I haven't pin pointed exactly when yet!  
>So be ready<br>Xx Jamie.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

The Falls turned out to be two massive waterfalls which ran into a pool of water at the bottom which was deep enough that you could safely jump from the top of the waterfall into the water 12 metres below which is what Embry and Quil were doing when Jacob arrived into the clearing which held the waterfall my breath caught as I watched the two of them drop then to be completely submerged at the bottom and the shot back to the surface laughing and shoving each other

"Hey Bella over here!" Emily called from a picnic blanket where Kim was sitting basking in the sun, it was a warmish day if you stood in the sun but it was still a cool day and whilst the freezing water of the Falls wouldn't bother the werewolves it was clear there was no way the humans would be going anywhere near the water today I pushed Jacob towards where the rest of the pack were splashing about in the water aside from Seth and Leah who were probably running patrol

"Go on I'll sit with Emily and Kim" I said Jacob grinned at me and kissed my head before running over to the water's edge and tackling Jared who was standing on a rock by the edge of the water showing off he's muscles to Kim who just laughed.

"Hey" I said dropping down next to Kim on the blanket

"Hey Bells, I'm guessing you and Jake made up?" She said I nodded

"Yeah we did" I said smiling in Jacobs direction

"That's good Bella he looked like a lost puppy when you left, it was actually pretty sad" Emily said seriously

"yeah it was stupid I shouldn't have left" I said sighing

"Oh well it doesn't matter now anyway" Em said giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze I smiled and watched as Jacob and Sam climbed to the top of the water falls and I stood up in anxiety as I watched Jacob take the plunge

"Is it really safe for them to be doing that?" I asked Emily as I let out a sigh of relief as Jacob re- emerged at the bottom Emily and Kim laughed at my anxiety

"Relax Bella, Werewolves remember? Were invincible" a voice said from behind me I spun around to see Leah and Seth coming out of the surrounding trees it was Leah who had spoken

"Werewolves? Yes. Invincible? No. You could still break a leg or something" I said to Leah smiling I was just glad there was no hard feelings after last night, Leah grinned at me then started walking towards the water 'come on Seth" She called over her shoulder and Seth gave me a shy smile before following Leah as they ran towards the water and dived in I rolled my eyes and sat back down I chatted to Kim and Emily for a while about everything and anything it was good for some girl talk, I had had my back to the guys whilst we chatted but turned back around when I heard Leah squeal Jacobs name and seen that he had obviously surprised her by swimming underneath her and standing up between her legs so she now sat on he's shoulders , Seeing Jacobs head between anyone else's legs but my own I all of a sudden felts jealous and was shocked by it I wasn't usually a jealous person that had always been Jacobs forte

"I know that look princess" Kim said laughing at me

"What look?" I asked innocently

"The that bitch is touching my boyfriend look." Kim said and this time Emily joined in the laughter I shrugged and watched again as Jacob and Leah succeeded in pushing Quil off Embry's shoulders and celebrated by spinning in a circle I stood up and slid my T-shirt over my head and slipped my shorts off even though I knew it would be too cold to swim I had still worn my favourite turquoise swim suit underneath my clothing just in case the bikini top left nothing to the imagination, Emily and Kim laughed even harder as I conjured up all my confidence and stalked towards the water

"My turn?" I called out as I got to the edge everyone looked towards me and Quil and Embry's jaw dropped and Jacobs eyes glazed over as he looked up at me Leah still on he's shoulders "YOU CAN SIT ON MY SHOULDERS!" Embry practically shouted I laughed

"Come here then," I said Embry walked over to the edge where I was standing on a rock with he's back to me I slung each of my legs over he's shoulders without even having to touch the water and he held my hands so I would fall off he's shoulders

"You okay up there?" Embry asked I laughed a yes it was actually pretty fun I looked down at Jacob and sent him a wink he let out a low growl in he's chest I just rolled my eyes

"Ready?" Leah asked

"Be gentle with her" I heard Jacob whisper which I'm sure I wasn't supposed to here

"Ready" I said and even though I knew I could never win against Leah, We both laughed as Embry and Jacob got close enough to each other that Leah and I could push each other off their shoulders

We wrestled for about thirty seconds laughing all the while before Leah and Jacob both went down I looked in shock, and before I could stop myself and grab hold of Embry I slipped backwards off he's shoulders in surprise it wasn't until I hit the freezing cold water that I realised that Jacob probably just let me win because I was he's imprint, and I also realised when I came up shivering that this was a very bad idea. I emerged from the water spluttering and shivering

"Embry you idiot, you couldn't catch her?" Jacob was saying as he walked over towards me and scooped me up and held me against he's warm 104 degree body and the shivering body

"Don't listen to my neurotic over protective boyfriend Embry he's just upset that he lost" I said laughing Jacob just rolled he's eyes and I placed a kiss on he's chest placing a claim on him.

Jacob carried me back over to the blanket Emily and Kim were on Emily passed me a towel and Jacob put me down I wrapped the towel around me while Jacob dropped down on the blanket and I quickly followed and sat in he's lap snuggling into him

"Good work Bella" Kim said laughing I shot her a shut it look

"Yeah I didn't know jealousy was your thing but turns out it is" Emily said laughing and hi-fiving Kim I rolled my eyes at them

"You were jealous?" Jacob asked raising he's eyebrows at me

"NO!" I shot back a little too defensively

"mhmm sure you weren't" Jacob said and laughed.

**Author's Note**

**There we go guys I KNOW!  
>It's been forever since I've updated and I'm really sorry but I've been super busy!<br>Also If you are a SONS OF ANARCHY fan you should check out my other fanfiction  
>"The Son Of Anarchy"<br>Because when I'm not updating this I'm usually updating that!  
>Thanks for still reading<br>Love Always  
>Jamie<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Jacob's POV**

It was late before Bella and I finally got to go back to our tent I had swapped shifts with Paul so Paul, Jared and Sam were on patrol. I sat on the bed and watched as Bella went about getting ready for bed she pulled her long brown hair up into a messy bun which always made her look younger and so incredibly sexy my hands itched to reach out and touch her when she lifter her arms and took of her shirt but I kept them where they were at my side though I'm pretty sure she knew what she was doing to me, Bella had her back to me and was reaching around to unhook her bra when I couldn't take it anymore

"No, let me" I said Bella let out a short laugh

"I was wondering when you'd break" She said I crawled up behind her and ran my index finger down her spine before running my hands around her front teasing at the bottom of her bra and tracing a pattern on her ribs I pressed my member into Bella's back and she let out a moan and I moved my hands down from her ribs too her lower stomach teasing her

"Jacob, please" Bella moaned

"I was wondering when you'd break" I breathed in her ear, she sighed I moved my hands back behind her and unclasped her bra before pulling her back with me back to my previous position on the bed and lay her flat against the mattress so I hovered over her, I looked into Bella's eyes and seen all the love and desire I had grown accustom to in these last few weeks Bella looped her arms around my neck and lifted her head to meet my lips I felt her tongue against my lips and I opened them to let her in, our tongues moulded together and I felt her hands at the draw string to my shorts she tugged on them and I helped her push them the remainder of the way down so that my now very hard member sprang free Bella wrapped her small hand around me and just having her touch felt amazing, I moved my hand down and rubbed Bella through the thin cotton of her panties she moaned openly into my mouth I pulled my mouth from hers as I hooked my thumbs through her panties and pulled them down her legs leaving her bare to me on my way back up her body I spread her legs and entered her in a swift motion and _oh god she was wet _

"Bella, you're so tight, so wet for me" I moaned into her neck which I was in the process of leaving kisses on

"Always for you Jake" She moaned loudly back between pants as I thrust in and out things were getting really good when I heard Quil's voice from he's tent

"Jacob! Do you mind some of us are trying to sleep" loud enough only so other werewolves could here and as I looked down at Bella who's face was full of pure ecstasy she must have noticed a change my expression because her brow crinkled in question

"nothing, were just being a little loud" I said smirking at her I had no intention of stopping however and as I continued to give Bella all I had the louder her moans got and I wouldn't have it and other way, I felt Bellas inner muscles tighten and I knew she was close so I thrust harder and reached between us to rub her clit and before I knew it she clamped around me and it felt so amazing and just as she was coming she bit down on my shoulder and the slight pain mixed with pleasure sent me flying over the edge myself _well that's one way to stop the moaning _I thought I leant down to kiss Bella one more time before pulling out of her causing both of us to moan I rolled onto my side and pulled Bella back against my chest throwing the blankets over us

"Jake that was (pant) amazing" Bella said breathing heavily

"I know!" I replied breathing deeply

"Did I leave a mark?" Bella asked sheepishly turning to face me running her fingers over the slightly raised skin on my shoulder

"Hardly it'll be gone in a few moments" I said brushing her hair away from her face

"Sorry, I just didn't want the others to hear" She whispered

"No it's okay it actually felt pretty awesome" I said leaning in to kiss her, Bella grinned at me

"I'll have to remember that" Bella said I just kissed again then she snuggled into my side and I fell asleep in the best way possible with the girl I loved so close that I could hear her heartbeat.

**Bella's POV**

I woke when Jacob's body jerked awake beside mine and he sat up quickly

"Jake?" I asked my eyes squinting against the darkness "What's wrong?" But then I heard it a wolf howling outside the tent Jacob quickly jumped to he's feet and ran outside the tent still naked I quickly pulled on the first pants I seen and Jacobs sweatshirt and followed him outside the tent slipping into my boots as I went, Jacob was coming back from the woods and Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah were coming out of their tents

"Embry, Quil phase now and go with Jared, Paul and Sam, Leah and Seth you have to stay and watch the girls" Embry and Quil phased right in front of us their clothes tearing _Something's wrong _

"Jacob what is it?" Seth asked

"The red-haired leech, she's back" Jacob called as he ran towards the forest "Watch them!" He yelled and then he too phased before I could say anything, _Victoria. Victoria's back. _

"Leah?" I called and I could hear the fear in my own voice,

"Bella," She rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug "It's all going to be okay Bella" Leah said rubbing my back soothingly I nodded my head because I was too afraid that speaking would bring on the water works

"Will- will you phase and check that they're okay?" I asked after a few moments

"Sure sweetie" Leah said and jogged towards the forest I walked over to where Seth was standing he's body tense and scanning the clearing

"I can smell it" Seth said glancing in my direction before taking my hand I guessed I looked as upset as I felt

"Have you seen one of them before?" I asked Seth wiping my nose with the back of my sleeve he shook he's head,

"No, I never even met the Cullen's when they were here" Seth said I cringed at the mention of the family that had betrayed me "sorry," Seth said noticing my reaction

"No it's okay," I said

"Sam showed me, what they did to you when they left." Seth said looking sad, I looked at him quizzically "he showed me he's memory of when he found you in the forest, he thought you were dead, and to be honest in the memory I thought you were as well" Seth said taking he's hand out of mine and wrapping it around my shoulders instead and I felt that gaping hole in my chest at the mention of that dreadful night,  
>"They never deserved you, you know that Bella? He wasn't even good enough to touch you let alone break you the way he did" Seth said starting to shake a little but the warmth in he's voice and the fact that Jacob and the rest of the pack was out protecting me helped close and heal the hole a little bit more<p>

"You belonged here, with us all along, You weren't supposed to be part of a coven Isabella you were supposed to be part of pack here with us." A voice said from behind us and I looked over my shoulder to see Emily behind me in her dressing gown and beanie on to protect her from the cold and she came up and wrapped an arm around my waist from the other side holding me close and I felt so completely at home here with my family surrounding me that the hole disappeared all together to fill me with warmth. Kim joined us next and stared off into the night like Seth, Emily and I waiting for something to happen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jacob's POV**

The red head leech was fast I'd give her that, faster than me even and I was the fastest in the pack, The red head managed to stay just ahead of us dodging trees and jumping streams like they were nothing,

_We have to move faster- Jacob _

_We're trying our best, she's just too fast- Jared_

_Maybe we should split up?- Quil_

_We'll give it a try. Quil, Embry- you guys stay with Jake, Jared and Paul follow me we'll go round and meet her at the treaty line you guys force her to run that way- Sam_

_Okay- Jacob_

Quil and Embry flanked me and we continued at top speed after the leech every now and then her stench would catch in the wind and burn my nostrils making me whine but I kept after her. The chase continued for another 10 minutes when I noticed something in Sam's mind- other vampire scents

_There's more!- Paul_

_No, wait I know this scent- Sam_

_The Cullen's- Jacob _

My wolf howled with anger and confusion

_Are they back?- Quil_

_There's no time to find out- _Sam

Up ahead I could smell the distinct smell of the treaty line which was a mixture of our scents and the faded scent of the Cullen's until I came across new fresher tracks of the Cullen's and then I spotted them their coven was all standing on their side of the treaty line all tense and I was the closest I'd ever been to the red haired leech I snapped my jaws and almost grabbed her by the calve when she jumped the gap that separated La Push from Forks and was officially in Cullen territory I pulled up quickly

_DO NOT CROSS- Sam_

_We can follow on our side of the line- Embry_

_What the Fuck are they doing back here?- Jacob, _I yelled in my head as I ran as fast as I could to keep up with Victoria who was being pursued by the Cullen's on their side of the treaty line

_She's headed for the cliffs!- Jared_

And all we could do from our side of the treaty line was watch as Victoria ran took one last glance over her shoulder as she dived off the side of the cliff and into the awaiting ocean below we watched as two of the male Cullen's dived in after her but they would be too late. We all stopped in our tracks and lowered into defensive positions catching our breaths as we looked towards the Cullen's waiting for one of them to speak, The blonde haired who I guessed was the leader of the coven

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, but by your not killing us I'm guessing you know who we are" The blonde vampire said "If you would think what you wish to communicate to us my Son, Edward reads minds and would gladly translate for you"

_Bells was right one does read minds- Embry _

_Shut up Embry don't think of Bella, No one think of her- Jacob _I had to protect Bella from them

I watched as the one who was Edward frowned his brow creasing as he clearly read my thoughts I tried to block out the images of Bella that came flooding to my mind so he would see

"You know Bella?" Edward said I wanted to rip off his head just for saying her name and I knew Sam felt the same as he thought back to the night he found her near dead

_Jacob stay calm- Sam_

_STAY CALM YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID SAM?- Jacob_

"Edward what is it?" Carlisle asked looking at Edwards pained expression

"They know Bella" Edward said "The one there is Jacob Black," he said gesturing to me and I felt the hair raise on my back

_How do you know me- Jacob _

"Bella once told me about you" Edward said and I growled hearing him say her voice again

"Is he the Alpha?" Carlisle asked

"I don't think so" Edward said confused

_I am the Alpha, I'm Sam Uley – Sam_

"Very well, there he is the Alpha, Sam Uley" Edward said pointing to Sam

_Why have you returned here?- Sam_

Edward relayed the message to the leader of the coven

"We have returned because we were alerted to Victoria's presence here by other members of our kind and returned to kill her in order to protect Isabella, whom I've been told you know, Bella is very important to us and we hoped to keep her safe. We were unaware the Wolves had reappeared here it's been a very long time since there were werewolves in La Push I knew you're grandfathers and I'm sure assuming that your elders are aware of your 'condition' that you know of our treaty?" Carlisle said

_We are aware, However we had extended our boarder into Forks while you were gone however we shall withdraw our protection from that area however if you return as stated in the treaty, You will do well however vampires to remember that you are forbidden to 'bite' or murder a human whilst in our region we will show no mercy and as Isabella Swan is concerned she has no need of your protection, she is protected by our pack and by our tribe. – Sam _We waited tensely whilst Edwards relayed Sam's words, exactly as Sam said them to Carlisle who nodded

"We respect that and do not fear Alpha, My coven feeds only on animals and will harm no humans whilst we are here, however perhaps you will use us to help protect Isabella as I assume she is still living in Forks?" Carlisle commented

_She- Sam started to say before I cut him off_

_NO! she's staying on the Reservation with me- Jacob _there was no way in hell Bella was going anywhere near those blood suckers

"We would never hurt her" Edwards said getting defensive

_You already have leech- I replied harshly _as I flashed images in my mind of the broken Bella I had been putting back together for months now. Edwards face flashed with what I could only assume was pain

"I never meant to hurt her" Edward said

_Sam let me go?- _ I asked I needed to leave before I ripped his throat out and I needed Bella

_Run- Sam _

I ran and headed back to camp Paul flanking me and noticed the sun was only just beginning to rise as I did I watched through Jared's mind as Sam went of the remainder of the treaty and talked over a plan to kill Victoria if she ever did show up again which allowed us onto Cullen land enable to get to her and discussed where the treaty line would extend the conversation was coming to an end when Paul and I finally reached Camp I caught sight of Bella standing by the fire a mug of something that smelled like tea in her hand as her worried eyes searched the woods I relaxed knowing she was there and then I caught a flash from Quil's thoughts as he watched mine and seen Edwards body gravitate towards Quil as he called

"Bella," and I knew that he had seen through Quil's eyes my Bella I quickly shut my eyes cursing Quil and phased back. I grabbed a pair of shorts that someone had left there and pulled them on they were most likely Embry's as they were semi loose on me as I walked into the clearing Bella must have sensed me because she quickly turned on her heel in my direction dropping her mug she ran across the space between us and jumped into my arms

"Jacob" she breathed out my name I held her as tight to me as I could inhaling and letting her scent wrap around me

"Bella" I said and I felt her sob into my neck

"Jake, I was so scared you have no idea!" She said sobbing I carried her too our tent and inside it I lay us both down so that I could feel all of her next to me she clung to me like I would disappear in second

"Shh, It's okay baby I'm okay, everybody is okay" I said stroking her hair away from her face and running my thumb under her eyes to brush away the tears.

"I love you so much Jacob Black" She said finally calming

"and I love you Isabella" I said and leaned in to capture her lips in mine, we lay there for a while just kissing and holding each other but when I could hear Sam and the others in the woods by the clearing I knew I had to tell Bella about the Cullen's

"Bella?" I asked she looked up at me letting me know I had her attention " I have to tell you something?" I said her brow creased

"What is it?" she asked

" Bella, when were out chasing the red haired leech we came across more vampires.." I paused "Bella, It's the Cullen's they're back" I said and I watched as her expression turned from scared to confused to scared again

"Did you kill them?" Bella asked and I wasn't sure if she would be upset or not if I had

"No, I wanted to. But we have a treaty" I said to her she nodded

"Are they back for good?" Bella asked

"They said they were only back to protect you from the red haired leech" I replied

"I don't want to see them Jacob, I can't be hurt like that again" She said panic and fear entering her face and I wanted to kill Edward Cullen all over again

"Shh, Baby it's okay you don't have to see them ever. Bella, I want you to move in with me here in La Push" I said Bella's eyes watered

"Really Jake?" Bella asked

"Of course, I can keep you safe and you're all I want forever" Jacob said

"Charlie?" Bella asked afraid

"He can be persuaded, Please Bella" I begged

"Of course I'll move in with you Jake" Bella said and my heart soared.

"Thankyou" I said leaving her a quick kiss

"Thank-you for being honest with me about the Cullen's" Bella said

"Always" I replied. e e is Carlise ho i whichi owered into defensive positions catching our breaths as we looked towards the Cullens dived o


	20. Chapter 20

"_Shh, Baby it's okay you don't have to see them ever. Bella, I want you to move in with me here in La Push" I said Bella's eyes watered_

"_Really Jake?" Bella asked _

"_Of course, I can keep you safe and you're all I want forever" Jacob said _

"_Charlie?" Bella asked afraid_

"_He can be persuaded, Please Bella" I begged _

"_Of course I'll move in with you Jake" Bella said and my heart soared. _

"_Thankyou" I said leaving her a quick kiss_

"_Thank-you for being honest with me about the Cullen's" Bella said _

"_Always" I replied._ e e is Carlise ho i whichi owered into defensive positions catching our breaths as we looked towards the Cullens dived o

**Chapter 20.**

**3 Weeks Later**

**Bella's POV**

It had been three weeks since I moved in with Jake and Billy, Rachel thankfully had also decided to move in with Paul which was a bonus because Jakes already tiny place would have been over flowing, Charlie had been difficult at first he insisted I stay in Forks with him until after my finals which I had, full escorted of course; all of my exams were fully supervised by a member of the pack usually Jacob but sometimes Embry or Quil and if she wasn't fighting with Sam and Jacob was in a good mood Leah was allowed to come stay with me at Charlies. The Day after I finished my exams I moved into Jacobs I expected Charlie to put up more of a fight but I had a feeling he knew more about La Push and Jacobs 'Large Friends' then he was letting on which would make sense his best friend was an Elder and chief of the tribe Charlie had heard the stories and I had a feeling he knew what they were as he didn't comment when one of the boys would disappear into the woods and not reappear always denying a ride back to the Reservation . Charlie ate dinner with us most nights and Billy went to Forks every other night to watch the game with Charlie so I never had to worry about him being alone. According to Jacob the Cullen's wanted to get into contact with me going as far as coming by the house a few times but every time I made Jacob or whoever was watching me make them leave I hadn't even seen any of them as every time one got close I would just hide in my room till one of the wolves asked them to or made them leaveand for a brief moment I would feel the old wound that Edward created open a little more until Jacob would hold me, kiss me and make love to me until it closed again, The Cullen's and the Pack were working together to keep Victoria away but so far she hadn't reappeared and I was secretly hoping that maybe she was gone for good but Sam and Jacob agreed that she was so fixated on getting me the other times there was no way she had given up.

**Jacobs**** POV**

I came in from patrol, thankfully Paul and Rachel had had a fight and Paul actually volunteered to take the rest of my patrol to avoid her I probably should have asked what they were fighting about but I couldn't care less, I would actually get to sleep in my own bed at the same time as Bella. Usually I would get to stay with Bella most of the day and would have to leave as she was going to bed for patrol and I would get home as she was getting up for the day and I missed feeling the curve of her body next to mine as I drifted to sleep and getting to hold her in my arms. I walked in the back door and was walking down the hall to the room Bella and I shared when I heard slow steady breathing that I'd recognise anywhere coming from the direction of the lounge room I walked back out into the lounge and seen Bella curled up on the couch with a blanket and pillow I smiled warmly she was so beautiful it almost hurt, I knelt next to the couch and tucked her hair behind her ear and leant down pressing my lips to hers Bella jumped her eyes flying open

"Hey it's just me Baby" I said and she relaxed lying back on the couch

"Jake, you scared me" though grinning up at me before realisation showed on her face " Wait your home? What time is it?" She asked

"Only 11 Paul covered the rest of my patrol" I explained and she sat up "What are you doing out here anyway baby?" I asked

"I couldn't sleep, the bed felt too big without you" She said sitting on the edge of the couch wrapping her arms around my neck

"Well I'm back now, come on " I said and stood up pulling her with me and then I lifted her so that her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms stayed around my neck she giggled and pressed a kiss into my neck

"I've missed having you here with me in the dark" Bella whispered into my ear sucking my lobe into her mouth and ground herself into _me _making me hard instantly I groaned and walked into our room kicking the door closed behind me I was pretty sure my Dad had learnt to sleep with ear plugs in but still Bella and I could be loud I lay on the bed pressing Bella into the bed she pulled my face to hers forcing her tongue between my lips and melding it with mine desperately, I reached between us and caught the hem of her shirt I pulled back and pulled the shirt over her head her breast sprang free I loved when she went bra less I dropped my head and pulled her nipple into my mouth using my tongue to lavish them meanwhile Bella squirmed under me moaning loudly whilst my mouth occupied her amazing breast I used my hands to pull down her shorts and underwear and as I pulled back to take off my own I noticed she had shaved,

"When did this happen?" I whispered huskily almost coming at the sight of her bare and hairless glistening only for me

"Tonight after you left, do you like it?" Bella asked chewing on her lip nervously that always made me go insane with how sexy she was,

"You have no idea how hot that is Bella," and before she could say anything else I dropped my face into her beautiful slit and licked her glistening folds the taste was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted and as I slipped two fingers into her it was all it took for Bella to come. As I waited for Bella to come down from her orgasm induced high I removed my shorts the rest of the way and lined myself up at her entry and when I seen her eyes open and Bella look sexily up at me I pushed into her slowly rocking my hips back and forth as Bella moaned my name loudly over and over and again she felt like heaven, euphoric it was safe to say I could spend the rest of my life inside Isabella Swan.

**Authors Note!  
><strong>**I know its been forever since I've updated and I don't know who or if anyones still reading this so if you still are could you please send me a PM or a review so I know who still following along!  
>I promise the next Chapter will be up sooner rather than later!<br>Love you all **

**Jamie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up for the first time in weeks in Jacobs arms and I felt safe and loved like only Jacob could make me feel

"Morning Beautiful" Jacob said

"Hey Baby" I said rolling so that my bare chest rested against his and I leaned down to kiss him catching his bottom lip between my teeth

"I've missed waking up to you" I murmured against his lips

"I've missed this too" He said back before capturing my lips again, before things could get much better our alarm clock went off letting me know it was time to get up Jacob jumped at the noise, I looked at him curiously

"When the hell did we get an alarm?" Jacob asked as I leant across him to switch it off

"Last week, you're usually not home from patrol when it goes off," I explained climbing out of bed and finding clean panties and one of Jacobs T-shirts to pull on

"Were getting up?" Jacob grumbled

"Sorry Babe I have to be over at the Altera's store in an hour for work" I said and Jacob pouted since I had been living at Jakes, Quil had gotten me a job at his moms store which sold jewellery, beads and vintage Quileute and native literature so I could quit my job at Newtons.

"Fine, I'll drive you" Jacob sighed pulling himself out of bed as well pulling on some shorts as he went

"thanks, love you Jake" I said.

**Jacob's Pov**

I dropped Bella at work and then headed over to Rachel and Pauls on four legs for breakfast as much as I didn't want to know why they were fighting Paul had covered my patrol for me last night and Bella and I really needed the time together so I was willing to help Paul out. I phased in the woods at the edge of their back yard and pulled on my red shorts which were tied to my ankle cutting across the back lawn which Paul kept in immaculate condition I slid open the back door I could hear Rachel sobbing from the bedroom and she was alone I went to the door and knocked

"GO AWAY!" Rachel yelled back at me

"Rach, its me" I called back through the door

"Jakey?" She asked her voice sounding hopeful

"Yeah, can I come in?" I asked letting her call me her stupid nickname because she sounded upset she stayed silent and I could hear her start to cry again

"Please Rach, come on it's just me and you, Let me in Rachel" I said then I heard movement on the other side of the door and the lock click the door swung open and Rachel stood in front of me in her pajamas with mascara and tear stained cheeks, she made eye contact with me and then burst out in sobs _What the Hell is going on here_ I thought to myself, I pulled Rachel to my chest and held her there rubbing her back soothingly as she sobbed into my shoulder when she had calmed down a bit I moved her to the couch and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate like I was told by my Dad that my mum used to do for us when we were younger and upset I didn't remember it but I'm sure Rachel would, when they were ready I brought them both back to the couch

"here" I said and handed her the mug she took a sip and smiled at me

"Thanks Jake" she said and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands

"You want to tell me what's wrong Rach?" I asked sitting beside her, she shook her head and looked down at the mug in her hands "Please?" I asked giving her puppy dog eyes but she still wouldn't look at me "What happened I mean did you and Paul have a fight? Or Did he do something?" I asked looking her over for some sign that he may have lost control "Did he hurt you?" I whispered putting an arm around her shoulder Rachel's head snapped up

"No! Of course not! Paul could never hurt me" Rachel said but we both knew that it wasn't true

"Then what is it?" I said getting frustrated Rachel looked at me hard for a moment and then said the words that I definitely was not expecting

"I'm pregnant Jacob." I was stunned and as much as I moved my jaw I couldn't get words to come out Rachel just watched me and I was worried she was going to cry again

"Wow." I breathed

"I know" Rachel said and stared at the floor again

"Remind me, why are you upset? Rachel ever since we were kids all you ever wanted was to be a Mom" I said

"I did, until I found out about the wolves, what you are; what Paul is." Rachel said and her eyes welled with tears

"Rachel, I don't understand what does The Pack have to do with any of this" I said placing a hand on her stomach

"Think about it Jake, If you have the wolf genes then so do I, and Paul definitely has the wolf genes.." Rachel said he voice trailing off at the end, and then I felt a pang in my chest I won't lie I had a thought about it as well so had many of the other guys could we knowingly pass down the wolf gene to our children. Was it fair?

"You're scared it's going to be a wolf too?" I said Rachel nodded

"I see what you boys go through, Sam hates himself, Seth's only 14 he won't ever lead a normal life and you, Jacob I hardly even recognise you" Rachel said

"I get that Rachel, I've thought of it all you think I don't know how hard it gets? I know firsthand how much it can suck being a wolf but I also get to have all the great things, like the brothers I never had and I get to run fast and help people and more then that I get Bella and that's the single greatest thing about being a wolf, Imprinting; finding your other half" I explained to her and when I was finished she started crying again "and besides we don't even know if the baby could be a wolf we don't know the facts yet Rach," and she nodded and kissed my check before pulling me into a hug we pulled away when the slide door opened and Paul stood awkwardly in his own house

"Hey Paul" I said

"Jacob" He nodded in my direction

"ahm I'll leave you guys to it" I said and stood up so did Rachel "I'll see you later Rach" I said and leaned down to hug her again and as I did she whispered in my ear

"Thank you Jacob"

"Anytime" I said and clapped Paul on the back on my way out the door.

**Bella's POV**

Work was passing by slowly I had already restocked everything and was working through colour coding the jewellery section when Joy came in from out the back

"Bella?" She said getting my attention

"Yes?" I called back standing and turning around to face her

"I just received a call from an individual in forks who's prepared to sell me their antique shelves! I was wondering if you could please head down there and collect them for me?" Joy said sounding excited "You can take my car of course" Joy interrupted before I could give her my reply

"Yes of course, ahm just let me call Jake" I said

"Sure, sure I'll go get you the address" Joy said and then bustled out the back, I knew that there was no way I'd be allowed to go to Forks alone and I also didn't really want to not with the Cullens being back and all, before I could dial Jake however Quil came into the store

"Hey Bells what's up?" Quil asked

"Hey ahm, not much I'm just about to make a trip to Forks for your Mom" I said

"Alone?" Quil asked, then the idea popped into my head that Jacob could probably use some sleep and Quil was here after all

"Welllll, what are you doing right now?" I asked hopefully, Quil rolled his eyes and sighed

"Taking you to Forks I supposed?" Quil said and I laughed

"Thankyou Quil!" I said and went out the back to find Joy and let her know.  
>Quil and I made it to Forks in no time and as we pulled up to the curb outside a tiny antique store on a strip of stores on the edge of town Quil's phone rang<p>

"It's Claire's mum I should probably take this" Quil said I nodded

"Yeah sure I'll meet you inside" I said and climbed out of the car, I made my way inside and the place was dusty and smelled like moth balls I made my way to the counter which was unattended

"Hello?" I called and waited a few moments and no one appeared or replied, something was definitely wrong with this picture the small bell above the door rang and I figured it was Quil

"Hey Quil, I don't think anyones here" I called my back still to the door, the voice that replied however wasn't Quil's

"Hello Isabella" my voice caught in my throat and my heart began to race,

"How did you- Where's Quil?" I asked spinning around and looking frantically for anything I could use as a weapon

"Unfortunately he got called away," then panic set in.

**Author's Note**

**DUN DUN DUN DAAAAA!**

**Who is it, Edward, Victoria or Another Cullen  
>Review your thoughts!<br>Not remotely sorry about the cliff hanger (evil laugh) **

**Love always  
>Jamie<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – WARNING LANGUAGE

Quil's POV

_Claire._

I sprinted through the forest between Forks and The Reservation pushing my body to its limits, something was wrong with Claire, her Mom, Kate had sounded strange on the phone she'd been vague but then again I hadn't given her much of a chance to get past the 'something's wrong with Claire' part before I had phased, the imprint not letting me stay human when my imprint needed me.

I phased in the back yard of Kate's pulling on my shorts as I went before running across the decking and pulling off the back doors hinges before bursting inside

"CLAIRE!" I yelled frantically bursting into the hallway and about to take the stairs two at a time when Kate ran down to meet me

"QUIL! WHATS GOING ON?!"

"WHERE IS SHE" I yelled back

"Claire?! She's upstairs napping Quil what the hell is going on?!" Kate asked I pushed passed her on the stairs and ran down the hall pushing Claires bedroom door open and found Claire asleep in her bed her perfect pink lips pushed into a pout and her cheeks flushed I knelt beside the bed and brushed my thumb across her cheek letting out a sob of relief, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead

"QUIL! What is going on?" Kate whispered urgently at me and I stood up and backed out of Claire's room taking one last glance at her sleeping form before closing the door gently behind me

"You tell me Kate, you rang all urgent like so what was I supposed to think?!" I asked hushed as I led the way back down stairs so we didn't interrupt Claire

"What?! Quil I didn't call you,"

"Well if you didn't call me then who the hell-" I froze mid sentence that hadnt been Kates voice on the phone and if I hadnt been so worried about Claire I would have noticed _oh shit "_BELLA!" without giving Kate and explanation I burst out the front door and phased on the front lawn sprinting back into the forest and I noticed three minds merge with mine

_Quil?! What's going on? – Sam_

_SAM! Thank God- it's Bella I think! – I exclaimed in my thoughts and played back over what happened to Sam _

_JESUS CHRIST QUIL! Its probably the leech! – Sam said sprinting to join me _

_Shit Quil why didn't you howl?- Paul_

_I DIDN'T KNOW OKAY? All I could think of was Claire-_

_Should I get Jacob?- Embry said but already setting off in the direction of the Blacks house while the rest of us sprinted toward Forks. _

Paul, Sam and I arrived at the antique shop where I had last seen Bella go into and it reeked of leach but not the red head like we had been expecting

_Do you recognise the scent?- Paul_

_No! I replied _keeping my nose to the ground as Sam phased back to human form behind the shop and ran in the back doors of the shop in search of Bella, though we all knew she wasn't there, we couldn't smell a single human for at least 2 miles

Sam ran back out and phased just as I watched through Embry's eyes as he arrived in the Blacks backyard before he phased out

_She's gone, are you sure neither of you recognise the scent- Sam said as we followed the scent further into the forest _

_No! I_- I began to say before I caught another nauseating whiff of it that triggered something in my memory  
><em>SAM! ITS EDWARD CULLEN! <em>I remembered that same scent it lingered in Bella's house even after he'd gone and I remember the scent from patrolling there

_FUCK- Paul. _

**Bella's POV (earlier)**

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Isabella, Love please I just want to talk" Edward said his icy cold voice making me want to cover my ears

"Edward I've told you before I don't want to talk to you," Edward closed his eyes like he was savouring a favourite food

"How good it is to hear you say my name again, I missed the sound of your voice so much" Edwards said and I felt my stomach roll in revulsion

"You need to leave, the wolves will be coming for me" I said trying to keep my tone calm as I continued to look around for an available weapon,

"Why should they? Does anyone even know you're here aside from the dog who was outside whom Alice took care of for me" Edward said _oh no Quil_

"What have you done to him?!" I shouted and in a moment of bravery I sprinted forward and attempted to side step Edward instead I bumped a shelf and then everything went black.

_**JACOBS POV (present time)**_

I was standing at the kitchen sink smiling at the coffee mug Bella had brought me it had an image of a wolf on the side when something caught my eye out the window I looked just as a large Wolf burst through the trees _Embry_

"What the hell" I ran outside to meet him just as he was tugging his shorts on

"JACOB! Come quickly, Something's happened" Embry said out of breath and as the last words came out of his mouth I felt fear shoot through the bond but it wasn't coming from me

"Bella" I breathed out and pity filled Embry's eyes as he nodded "NO!" was all I managed to get out before my human body was ripped away from me, and all that remained was my wolf; desperate for his mate.

(This is third person because It's to difficult to explain how Jacob would be feeling)

_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?- Jacob_

_Jake every things going to be okay were on the trail- Sam said and replayed what had happened to Jacob in his mind _

_Nothings okay Sam! She's hurt, she in some serious pain I can feel it! And he has her! Who knows what he's done! WHAT IF THIS PAINS BECAUSE HE'S TURNING HER!- Jacob _

_I'm so sorry Jacob! – Quil_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP QUIL- Jacob _

_Dammit- Paul_

_What?! – Jacob_

_The trails gone he must have taken her in a car- Paul_

_Jesus now what?- Embry _

_We split up! Embry you're still in La Push get Seth and Leah and join Quil who's going to follow the tire treds and scent if it goes cold join Jacob, Paul and I we'll head over to the Cullens even if he's not there it should give us an indication of where he would go- Sam said _

_**Jacob**_

I changed direction from the way were headed and sprinted towards where the cullens lived out of Forks and felt Sam and Paul do the same but I blocked them out and ran as fast as I could as I felt more pain surge through the bond

_Hold on baby I'm coming._


	23. COMPLETE

Hi all

As you can see this isn't a new chapter I've decided to leave it here,

there may or may not be a sequel - I am also willing to put this story up for adoption if your interested private message me please make sure you have a account or email for me to reply to

Thank You all so much for reading and I love you all

xoxo ALWAYS JAMIE.


End file.
